Hero of Darkness
by Oniyuri-chan
Summary: *Up for rewrite ATM. On Hiatus. *The cast-off offspring of a forgotten hero and his loyal shadow search to find their place; but dark forces are gathering in the ancient world of Hyrule, and having a hero's blood can be dangerous. Post TP, slightly AU, Dark/Link shonen-ai themes.
1. Enter Link

**AN: This is the start of a Zelda fanfic I've been nursing for awhile. It isn't much right now, just setting the stage, but I hope you will enjoy it for now. Next chapter should be up within a few days. Thank you for your interest. Reviews appreciated. Also, this story is pretty AU. The Link featured is an original character and the town of Narice/kingdom of Kiril are original places. Please keep this in mind as you read.  
**

It was a beautiful day in Narice, the sun shining through the leaves of the orderly apple orchards that filled up the fertile cliffside overlooking the valley. The village sat in this valley, a clean stream flowing down from the high orchards and through the town. Following the river led you to rolling hills of farms where many of Narice's residents made their living. But it was in the orchards that the town's fame laid; it was said that no apple was as large or as sweet as those grown on the cliffs above the small town.

Link was sitting high up in one of the apple trees, looking over the village. Link was about sixteen years of age, long ears poking out of his shaggy blonde hair. He wore a plain cotton shirt and pants, a pair of sandals cast aside near the base of the tree in favor of bare feet.

Link lived with his aunt, uncle and younger cousin in Narice. He had always lived in this quaint, picturesque village; it had the distinction of being the westernmost settlement in Kiril, a small, prosperous kingdom and the easterly neighbor of Hyrule. Hyrule was separated from Kiril by the Death Mountains; travelers going back and forth between the two countries would often come through Narice.

Link was half-Hylian himself, though he had never been to the great kingdom. He had never left his hometown; he was always exploring the craggy caves and cliffs, climbing the apple trees and swimming in the river. The world was never too big for Link, no stone left unturned and no path untread. What lay beyond the mountains in Hyrule tantalized his imagination.

Link descended from the tree, the sun beginning its descent through the sky. It was getting later and Aunt Raya would want him home. Replacing his sandals onto his filthy feet, he trekked down the sloped path that led down to the village, and found Raya standing on their home's threshold, a stern look on her face and her arms crossed menacingly over her chest.

"Where have you been, Link!" she yelled. "I haven't seen you all day. You just up and vanished this morning. What am I going to do with you? Don't give me that look! You have chores! Get to them or Gods help you, you won't get any dinner!" the woman threatened. Link sheepishly went towards their barn, setting about his shirked tasks.

"What first," he sighed. He saw that the animals needed to be fed. He went to find some corn to feed the chickens, but no sooner had he returned were the chickens already feasting happily. He thought he saw a flicker of movement near the side of the coop, but when he looked again, no one was there.

"That's odd," Link thought aloud, but he set about feeding the horse and completing his other chores with no other disturbances. He finished them quickly; he was an efficient worker when he could be bothered to work.

"Done," Link declared as he entered the house. Raya gave him a doubtful glance, but when she checked his handiwork all the chores were indeed finished.

"I'm going out," Link informed his aunt. He was gone before bothering to receive a confirmation. He never felt welcome in his aunt's house, not since his mother had died. He had been only six years old at the time, but he'd never forget finding her floating in the river, lifeless and empty…

It wasn't Link that his aunt so despised, per se. It was _him_. Once, Link had made the mistake of asking Aunt Raya about his father. Scowling, she had spitefully replied:

"Your _father _was the lowest kind of scum who I ever had the displeasure to meet. For whatever reason, your poor mother was totally in love with him. Ultimately, he dumped her here and the scoundrel flew the coop."

All Link knew of him was that he was a Hylian who shared his name. He had been born after his father had already left, and his mother, Lorette, had named their son after her lost love. It was no wonder his aunt didn't like him. He was the product of the union that ruined her sister's life, even sharing _his _name.

How long would he stay here, in this town, trapped, hated? He had no friends to speak of. Everyone spoke of him only in hushed tones, the orphan boy, whose mother drowned herself in the river; the long-passed scandal that was spoken of as if it were last week's gossip. Things nearly never happened in this town, so when they did, people didn't forget. Things didn't blow over.

And did he need them? No. He didn't need friendship. All his life, the only person that probably ever loved him had been his mother And even still, it must not have been very much. Or she would still be around.

Link sat on the edge of the riverbank, his bare toes dipped into the water. The Mansa River flowed through Narice, a huge river that originated in the Death Mountains and trickled downstream towards the ocean. Even if he were to leave Narice, where would he go? He had no one else.

He stood up, gazing off into the horizon where the sun was setting. Hyrule. That mysterious land on the other side of the mountains. What might be lying in wait there for him? What undiscovered worlds and untaken opportunities?

Link reflexively looked over his shoulder. He often felt like someone was watching him; that looming feeling that someone lies in silent judgment just behind you, their eyes setting an itch on your shoulder. But no one was ever there. Link sighed, shaking off his paranoia and heading back towards his house.

He entered the wooden house quietly, the door creaking as he stepped inside. "Link's back!" a boy's voice called and an excited eight-year-old rushed to the door and latched onto Link's leg.

"Hey, Rore," Link sighed apathetically. Rore was Link's cousin, and he worshiped the ground that Link walked on. He was probably the only person in town with a positive opinion of him. But an eight-year-old's adoration wasn't comforting nor wanted. He had managed to dodge hero worship for most of the day, but it looked like that was ending here.

"Link! You'll never guess what I did!"

"What-"

"I ate a bug!"

"That's…great, Rore."

"Have you ever eaten a bug?"

"Um…no."

"They taste funny."

"Wonderful."

Link pulled away from the chattering child, making his way upstairs to the attic, where he slept. As he climbed up the ladder, that familiar feeling of being watched set in once again. It was worse than usual tonight. Was Rore following him? No, he lacked the attention span. Then who?

Link glanced down the ladder. No one was there. Who could have followed him inside without being noticed? However, that nagging feeling wouldn't dissipate. He crawled into bed, staring at the wall anxiously.

"…Whoever you are," he called softly. "Goodnight."

He knew it was silly. No one was there.

Darc sat motionlessly in the attic's corner, invisible in the dark room. The only light was a small moonbeam that came through the tiny window, and moonlight was hardly unkind to shadows. He grinned, whispering almost inaudibly in response to Link's call.

"Goodnight to you too."

He waited for Link to doze off, listening quietly to his dull rhythmic breathing. After he was sure Link was fast asleep, he crawled out of his hiding place. Darc was a carbon copy of the slender teen, but his hair was jet black rather than honey blonde, his eyes a dark red and not a watery blue, his skin a deep slate instead of a rosy peach. Darc was, quite simply, the boy's shadow. He had always been one step behind the boy, following and guarding closely. It was his nature; the shadow world was a dark reflection of the world of light, existing within two dimensions rather than three. Shadows trailed like tails pinned to their light counterparts.

Darc, a name the shadow had fashioned for himself, kneeled by Link's bedside. He brushed his dark gray hand across the boy's face, moving aside a few stray locks of hair. A slight sizzle could be heard, like water on a hot pan.

Light and dark never really were meant to mix, especially those of this world of light and their shadowy counterparts. Even the slightest touch of Darc's skin to Link's could burn Darc; because that's what light did. It banished darkness. Light a candle in a dark room; it doesn't matter that the shadows well outnumber the light. The candle would push away all the shadows, unharmed and untouched. No matter how strong a darkness, it would always bend to light. Link was never harmed when Darc touched his skin. Only Darc was.

Darc grasped his light's hand, ignoring the hissing sound and wisps of steam. Paradoxically, Darc craved this contact with his light. He didn't fully understand it himself; a derived masochistic pleasure, an unexplainable draw to the interaction between him and his light. Forced to inhabit this world of light as a shadow, Darc felt closer to it as Link's power of light burned his ashen gray skin. Closer to his light, to whom he was bound to watch from afar. Most shadows never were granted the capacity to ponder their connection with their light; but animated as he was, Darc's thoughts often trailed down this path. Why, of all the humans in the world of light, should this somewhat average boy be cursed with a sentient shadow? And why was he, little more than a shadow, a weak presence in this world, charged with his protection? He had never known.

Link possessed an innocence Darc envied, a guileless naivety Darc never could know. He had been born knowing the evils of this world; born from the shadows that haunted it. Link was pure, chaste and untainted; perhaps Darc acted as a kind of shield from those sinister truths. However, while the boy was innocent, he was also haunted. Ghosts of the past plagued him every day. Darc knew him well. A kind, bright soul lay beneath his bitter apathy, a lust for adventure under his distaste for the world's inhabitants.

There wasn't a soul on this world Link could call a friend. While Darc always watched over him, he was only a silent angel, or demon, rather. Link had no one to turn to, no one to reveal the inner workings of his heart. Dark moved Link's blonde bangs out of his face, pressing his shadowy lips to his forehead. Wisps of black-colored steam rose from the kiss's site for a few moments. Darc took one last look at him before disappearing back into the eaves of the attic.

"Sleep well, my light," he said, and Darc laid on the wooden floor, pulling a shadow from the wall over his dark body and closing his pupiless red eyes.

The shadow grinned slightly to himself. He didn't sleep.


	2. Provocation

**AN: Yes, this chapter came in rather quickly. It kickstarts our adventure. I'm sorry for the shoddy writing on Link's part, he isn't characterized very well in this chapter, but I wanted to get this moving along. There is quite a bit of foreshadowing on what's to come, I hope you guys enjoy it x3  
**

Faint sunlight came in through the tiny attic window. The sunbeams touched Link's face, his eyes opening slowly. Link sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was summer, so the sun woke early; it was just after sunrise. Link always rose with the sun.

The teen slipped out of bed and dressed, putting on his shoes before scampering down the ladder and out the door as quietly as he could, careful not to wake his aunt or uncle. He had slung a small bag over his shoulder, which appeared to have very little in it.

He set off down the dirt road, he wandered up to the apple orchards. It was his home, more home than the attic of his extended family. They weren't awful to him- but he always felt like an outsider. He wasn't really a part of that household. He was the odd one out, and always had been.

He heard a footstep crackling on a fallen leaf as he went through the orchard. He turned around quickly- no one was there, but there was the distinct pattern of crushed foliage beside a nearby tree trunk.

"Hello," Link called dryly. He didn't expect an answer. If someone really did follow him around, they obviously were invisible. And had nothing better to do with their time. Hardly about to believe someone would waste their time stalking him, he dismissed it as an animal. Just to prove it to himself, Link walked around the tree, and he caught a glimpse of a silhouette. But before he could look any closer, it was gone.

An uneasy feeling filled Link's stomach. He had to be losing it- did he really just see someone standing there? There was no way they could have gotten away that quickly. He felt a presence behind him as he searched around the tree. Link's brow furrowed, and he tossed his glance over his shoulder. Again. Silhouette, then nothing.

"What..." the whisper of disbelief escaped the slender teen's pale lips, a shiver of fear lining the words. "Who-"

He waited for a response, something, anything. But nothing came. Link shook off the feeling, and he sat beneath a tree, pulling a slice of thick bread and an apple from it. He ate his breakfast unceremoniously, the feeling of paranoia never leaving his gut.

Darc wiped the sweat from his brow, his back pressed against one of the many trees in the orchard. Sweet darkness, that was close. What would he say if he had to talk to his beloved light face to face? What _could_ he say? "Hey, Link, I'm your shadow. I've been following you since your mom died. Nice to see you."

The shadow stooped down to the ground as quietly as he could, letting escape a sigh of relief. He had escaped. But for how long could he keep this up? In the shadows, biding his time, watching for Link's safety. Was this all he was meant to be?

Darc toyed with the idea of revealing himself. What if he ran into him in a different context, and made it seem like a chance meeting? Darc looked at his ashen gray hands. No, he couldn't pass for normal. And their resemblance was too striking. It couldn't ever work.

Darc turned his head around the tree, looking off at Link eating his breakfast with longing. Would he ever truly be with his light? His heart pounded, thoughts racing. He could go talk to him right now...the temptation he had faced for ten years. No. He couldn't. It would compromise Darc's ability to keep him safe.

Darc pondered that thought for a moment.

Safe from what?

Darc's sensitive ears caught footsteps nearby. Link looked up from his food; he appeared to have heard it too. Link quickly dismissed it, however. Darc did not. Link may have been used to hearing odd sounds and steps, but not him.

Darc scampered up the apple tree he was hiding behind, looking around the area. Link had never really been in danger before- just someone nearby taking an innocent walk usually- but from the shuffling sounds he heard, there was more than one person, three, if he heard correctly. What would they be doing here? He couldn't fathom. Could this be what he had been waiting for? The threat that he had been created to quell?

Darc took a deep breath, watching and listening carefully for the group. He caught sight of one- clad in dull gray-white, snooping under a tree. A leather bandolier was slung over the man's shoulder, a knife sheathed at his hip. Darc's red eyes zeroed in on the weapon. People didn't carry weapons here in Narice.

Darc leaped from the tree, grasping the shadows of the leaves and branches as he fell, forming them into a single sheet of shadow. He tossed it over the man like a blanket, and it encased him in a cocoon-like shell. The man struggled, but the shadow sheet constricted, making movement impossible witihin moments. Darc grinned. One down, two to go.

He pushed the man into the darkest shade he could find- the shadow blanket was strong, but sunlight would deteriorate it. In outdoors like this, it would happen quickly; he had maybe an hour.

The shadow pulled another blanket from the tree's shadow, casting his eyes about for the next intruder. He cast a glance at Link. He appeared to not have noticed anything. Good. Keep it that way, he Darc thought to himself. If he could.

Darc heard another footstep behind him, and he turned to see another man, similarly dressed and armed with a shortbow. Aimed at him. He let the arrow fly, and Darc threw up his blanket in front of him; the arrow plunged into it but rebounded softly without piercing it. Smirking at the man, he dashed toward him, decking him in the face before he had a chance to let another arrow fly. The man was knocked back, blood running from his now broken nose, letting out a cry of pain. Darc put his foot on the man's chest before he could recover, drawing up another shadow blanket and dropping it over him. The thin film clung to him, and he ceased to move. One more.

Darc turned on his heel, and saw Link standing there in front of him intently. Darc's jaw dropped. The man had made a noise when he punched him, and that had gotten Link's attention.

"What's going on?" Link demanded, his blue eyes cold. Darc cringed.

"Hello...Link," Darc said awkwardly. "I would love to chat, but now isn't the time."

"You know my name? Why do you look like me-"

Darc shoved a baffled Link to the ground just in time for the third and final threat to throw a blow to Link's back. Darc took the punch instead, right in the stomach. Reeling in pain, the shadow threw back his arm, grasping the shadow of a tree branch and drawing it into a thin cord, which he cracked like a whip at the robed attacker. They stood their ground for a few moments, and just as the man made a move to attack, Darc cracked the whip again and wrapped it around the man's throat, constricting his breath. As the man choked, Darc grabbed another shadow blanket, throwing it on his enemy. As the cocoon took effect, Darc dispelled the cord that was choking him. All three assassins were neutralized. For the time being. Darc examined the garb of the man he had just defeated. An eye emblem was around his neck. Darc reached into the shadow and pulled it off of him, pocketing it. A clue.

Darc looked at his light. Link was still on the grass, looking up at him with a bewildered expression. "They were attacking _me_?"

"Indeed. Begs the question why," Darc mumbled. He looked at his light, concern filling his gray face. He reached out his hand. "We have to go. The binding won't last long."

Link took his hand cautiously, and Darc yanked Link back up to the ground, keeping ahold of his hand as they dashed out of the orchard. The skin contact seared Darc's palm, but he didn't care. He had to hold on to him, to protect him. Link let out a shriek when he noticed the black steam. Darc stopped, looking back and seeing what had distressed him.

"Ignore it," Darc commanded. "You are in danger!" he warned, pulling on Link's arm. He didn't budge.

"Why should I go with you- I don't even know who you are!" Link protested. Darc's red eyes narrowed.

"I'm not asking you, Link. I can take you by force if I need to. Please don't make me do that."

Link glanced back at the orchard- Darc had shown himself to be powerful, and Link didn't necessarily want to end up like those men. He nodded in response, and Darc turned around and ran, pulling his charge behind him. They dashed through the town; the town was awake now, and its citizen shrieked as they saw Link being whisked away.

"Demon! It's a demon!" someone cried. Anxiety flowed as they ran by, but Darc didn't stop for a moment to consider it. Let them think what they would.

"Where are we going?" Link asked in despair.

"Away from here," his captor sighed. Link was pulled aside at his aunt's house, and the shadowy boy pulled him towards the barn.

They entered the barn and the tight grip on his hand relaxed.

"Who are you?" Link asked, his mind seething with questions.

"Darc," he answered, distracted. He went straight to Link's horse, Asa.

"Okay..Darc," Link replied, watching the shadowy boy carefully. He put the mare's saddle on. "We are taking Asa?"

"We probably aren't coming back, Link."

That struck Link rather hard. "We...aren't?"

"Nope. No time to say goodbye to your family, I'm afraid, those men will be on our tails and we can't waste a second." Darc said, getting up onto Asa's back. He extended his hand to Link. "C'mon."

Link trembled. Never coming back?  
"What about my things?"

"You don't have any things."

Link bit his lip, his deep blue eyes gazing up at his shadowy reflection. It was like looking at a mirror, really. He reached out slowly and took Darc's hand, sitting behind him on the mare. Darc took hold of the horse's reins, galloping out of the barn and back to the road, out of the town that they had both lived in for so long.

Darc stopped for just a moment, handing the medallion he had retrieved from their attackers back to Link. He looked at it quizzically.

"What is this?"

"It was on those guys that tried to take you out," Darc explained. It was an eye symbol; an emblem of three triangles arranged into one hung just under the eye.

"Eh?"

"See that, under the eye?"

"Triangles?"

"It's the Triforce," Darc explained, moving Asa to a trot. "The symbol of the Hylian Kingdom."

"What does that mean," the teen said exasperatedly.

"It means," Darc began, "that whoever is after you, is from Hyrule."

"So...is that where we're going?"

"Yes," Darc replied, clenching his teeth as he looked to the horizon. The Death Mountains were but specks on the skyline. "That's where we are going."


	3. Onward

**AN: Wow, I'm cranking these out fast! I know they aren't very long, but there you go. This chapter introduces a new character and explores Darc and Link's newfound partnership. As always, enjoy & review, lots of love, Oniyuri**

The two boys made for an odd couple, mounted on Asa as she trudged through the Mansa Plain, the large, grassy area that housed a road that connected Narice and the Death Mountains. Link slumped against Darc, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, his eyes closed. Darc's whole torso felt like it was sunburned, despite the protection of his shirt. He didn't say anything, but just held Asa's reins, keeping her going at a steady pace. He wasn't sure how far or close the assassins were, but he didn't want to stick around and find out.

Link opened his cloudy azure eyes softly, watching the ground below Asa's hooves go by at she trotted along. Link slowly lifted himself from leaning on Darc, stretching. Darc's presence, however strange, was somewhat comforting; he felt more like a friend than a captor. Link watched the back of the boy's neck for a long moment before speaking up.

"So...Darc," he began. "Um...can you answer my questions now?" Link's mind was clearing from the initial shock of being dragged away from his home unexpectedly, and this mysterious boy that shared his face no longer scared him so much as piqued his interest.

Darc looked over his shoulder back at his light. "Who am I?" he asked. Link nodded.

He turned his attention back to the road. "I'm your shadow."

"But...what does that mean," Link frowned. The shadow chuckled.

"I was created to protect you a while back."

Link didn't respond for a moment, deep in thought. "By who?"

Darc didn't know the answer, as much as he'd like to. He couldn't admit that to Link, though- it wouldn't help earn his confidence. He'd have to fudge the truth.

"I can't tell you, it's not safe. I'm bound to secrecy."

Link didn't seem convinced. "Who would send someone to protect me? No one even wants me..." he sighed, putting his arms around Darc's torso so as to have an easier time staying in the saddle. "So what...you just watched me? Never thought to say hello?"

"It was my job," Darc answered, his face flushing as Link held onto him again. This was just he question he hadn't wanted to answer. He knew Link had a lonely childhood, he had watched it happen. "I'm...sorry, Link. I couldn't reveal myself. It would have jeopardized your safety."

"Whatever," the frustrated teen replied, sighing. Link's warm breath on his neck made him shiver.

Several quiet minutes passed by. They had been going for hours, and were a little over halfway to the Death Mountains. It was about a days travel, and another to navigate the mountains and get to the easternmost city in Hyrule, Kakariko. Darc hoped to be in the mountains around nightfall. Even if they were followed by the assassins, the labyrinthine nature of the mountain passes would make it much easier to hide than in this flat plain.

Link broke the silence first. "I don't regret leaving at all," he said out of the blue, his voice level and serious.

"Well...that's good."

"That's just the thing, I think I should. I've lived there my whole life, and I didn't even say goodbye to my family...and I don't regret it one bit. Should I? I mean, I thought it over, and I don't think I would have gone back to say goodbye even if I had the chance. Is it wrong, Darc...to not regret it?"

Darc froze, unsure how to respond. His grip tightened on the reins as he formulated his words. "I...I don't know, Link." Link was opening up to him, confiding in him, and he didn't even know how to respond. Damn it. Link had gone so long without a friend, without anyone to turn to...here he was, turning to Darc for answers. What could he do?

"I'm sure its okay. I mean, you've always wanted to leave, right?" Darc offered. He wanted to hold Link close and tell him everything was going to be okay, always and forever; that he needn't worry his blonde little head over a thing. He wanted to make sure Link never had to be alone or hurt again. Link was his light, his other half. He had to keep him safe.

Link didn't answer, and the silence pervaded for the remainder of their trek to the Death Mountains. Words were exchanged along the way, but they were meaningless, just fillers to break the silent distance between the two.

"Link...I'm sorry for pushing this on you so suddenly. I had to take you away...I've known for a long time someone would come for you, I just didn't know when."

"...it's okay."

* * *

A chestnut horse and rider bolted through the craggy pass, a horde of Bokoblins on their trail. The man that was astride the steed smirked, lifting a crossbow up and rapid firing on the Bokoblin gang, each one going down. He had to be around forty years of age, but he was lean and muscular; he had a worldly look about him, like one that had seen it all. He wore some light armor, chain mail with a thin leather jerkin over it, over a cotton shirt and pants. His knee-high boots were also leather, with added protection from metal greaves, and his gauntlets extended to his elbows. His dusty, ragged blonde hair was tied back in a short ponytail. He definitely had the look of a warrior. He had dispelled the Bokoblins, but a group of Kargarocs and more Bokoblins weren't far behind.

"Wow," the man said, fixating his steely blue eyes on the horde of monsters that now set upon him. "They are pretty determined to capture us, Epona."

The man performed a spectacular backflip off of the horse, aiming his crossbow to the skies. Silhouettes of Kargarocs flew towards him; he fired a few bolts off in their direction, taking one down. He put the crossbow into a holster on his back, drawing a sword from a sheath at his hip. The blade glinting in the sunlight, he charged back, meeting the next group of monsters and slicing through several of them. He hacked and slashed with uncanny precision; he was skilled in the arts of the sword, deftly jumping and dodging, performing the finishing blow on each and every Bokoblin that came his way with ease. When only a handful were left, he spun 360 degrees with sword outstretched, taking the remainder down with one blow. Kargarocs swooped down to attack, but as soon as they were too close he knocked them on the head with his blade, disorienting the birdlike creatures before ripping a tear in one of their wings with his sword, downing them permanently. He finished off each and every monster, a devilish grin on his face. It was just like the old days.

Soon, the pass was filled with the bodies of fallen monsters. He took a ragged cloth out of his pocket, wiping off the blade of greenish black monster blood before sheathing it. He tossed the cloth aside on the ground, walking back over to his mount and setting off again. There were no signs of any more monsters; apparently, his assailants had underestimated the warrior.

"I don't know what they want, girl," he spoke to his horse. He often did; it helped ease his loneliness to speak to his longtime friend; although, it was probably a sign of madness, he thought. "But they obviously don't know who they are dealing with."

The man dismissed the attack, concentrating on the path before him. He had much more important matters to attend to.


	4. Kakariko

**AN:** **Here's another chapter (longest so far) for you lovely folks. This story has kind of consumed me, lol ^^ it kind of seems like I've had them prewritten, what with how I've been updating every day, but I've just been writing like a fiend aha 3 I hope its up to par. In this episode, our heroes Link and Darc run into some trouble...what will happen! :O**

**Enjoy & review, Oniyuri3**

Link opened his eyes as the sun rose again, disoriented. He had slept on the hard ground and not his soft bed; instead of a pillow under his head, his shoulder bag was all he had. He awoke to find a shadow blanket similar to the ones Darc had used to dispatch the assassins the previous day cast over him.

The blond teen sat up, and he saw Darc sitting a few feet away. The most striking difference between the two boys- despite the obvious one of color- was that Darc's bangs were considerably longer, falling just over the tops of his dark red eyes. Link presumed that this was because he was a shadow, and he imagined that his doppelganger's eyes and face were sensitive to light.

"Morning, sunshine," Darc said nonchalantly, his countenance easygoing. "Did you sleep well?"

Link groaned, rubbing his shoulder. He wasn't used to camping like this. "I guess. Yourself?" he asked, casting aside the shadow blanket. It disintegrated, scattering into spots of shadow on the ground that scattered away into the shade. Link looked at it curiously for a moment, shaking his head. There were a lot of things about Darc he didn't understand.

Darc grinned. "I don't sleep, Link," he laughed. "I just kept watch."

Link looked about his surroundings some more. They were definitely out of the plains; they were in a narrow, rocky passage, the landscape dotted with boulders and craggy rifts. He remembered arriving last night, but he had been too exhausted from traveling to see much, plus it had been dark.

The events of the day before took hold of him; his sudden departure from Narice, the attack of the strange men. What were Aunt Raya, Uncle Joln and Rore thinking right now? Were they worried? Did they miss him? He could already hear the gossip- the orphan boy Link, he was carried off by a strange demon. We always knew something bad would happen to him. What a shame.

Link sighed, hugging his knees to his chest and gazing off into the distance. "So these are the Death Mountains?" he said aloud, a hint of anxiety entering his tone. These passes were notorious for the bands of highwaymen and robbers that called them home; monsters also patrolled them, ready to prey on an unwary traveler. Back in Narice, trade caravans would stop by on their way in or out of the mountains- it was the only way between Hyrule and Kiril- always heavily guarded, usually with a dozen or more mercenaries to protect their goods. The outlaws preyed on the unprepared; he had seen more than one traveler from Hyrule stop in Narice with little left but the clothes on their backs.

"Isn't it kind of dangerous here?" Link asked his companion. Darc shook his head. "I can fend off anything in these mountains. Besides, we don't have anything worth stealing," Darc smirked. Link looked at his near-empty bag. It was true, they had almost nothing but a few Kirilan coins that Link had saved up over the years, and Asa. Speaking of which, Darc was putting the mare's saddle back on, preparing for another day's journey.

"Are we far from Hyrule?" Link asked, putting his hand on his stomach. He hadn't eaten much in the past 24 hours; he was practically starving.

"I'd say if we get a move on we will be there in the afternoon," Darc guessed. He had never been to Hyrule, but he had seen maps, and had a pretty good idea of the lay of this path. Link groaned. "That long?"

Darc looked at Link quizzically. "Something wrong?"

Link shook his head. "I'm good. Let's go," he said, not wanting to seem weak. They set off again at a brisk pace.

A couple hours went by; Link passed the time by thinking to himself what Hyrule would be like. He had heard that no matter where in Hyrule you went, you could see the huge Hyrule Castle in the capital, where Queen Zelda lived. He made a mental note to see the famous castle- he wanted to see it all, really. The beautiful Lake Hylia, the Hyrule Castle Town metropolis, the famed Faron Woods- all so exotic and tantalizing to him, something to discover at every turn.

Darc kept his ears open for trouble, but it was fortunately- and almost suspiciously-quiet. There wasn't a sign of a robber or a monster. Not even a Keese. They continued catiuously, Darc not letting his guard down for a second.

But soon enough, he sensed something was off. They came to a broad pass filled with the bodies of fallen monsters, like some great battle had taken place here. Darc frowned, halting Asa and looking over the grotesque scene. Link tapped Darc's shoulder apprehensively.

"Why would this many monsters attack at once," Darc thought aloud. He tossed his head over his shoulder to look at Link. "Hm?"

"Look," he said, pointing to a dead Kargaroc. Tied around its neck with a small leather cord was a slip of parchment.

Link dismounted, stepping around the monsters best he could, and pulled the paper off. It was small, and had a symbol etched into it, but no words.

He reached into his bag, pulling out the medallion Darc had given him. An demonic eye underscored by three triangles. The symbols were identical.

"What does that mean?" Link asked, holding up the two symbols to Darc. "They are the same, does that mean the same people were here?"

Darc's expression grew grim. "I'd think so," he said. "It looks to me like..." Darc cast his eyes about the scene, "Whoever sent those men after you, sent these monsters after some others, but they must have put up quite the fight," he deduced. "Can't tell if they got away or not."

They continued with this thought in mind, wary that whoever was after them had monsters on their side. They were almost through the pass, but nothing had happened, yet. The sun grew higher and higher in the sky, and they were growing more and more anxious to get to Kakariko.

The rocky ground started to give way to green vegetation, and the ground evened out, signaling that they were almost to Hyrule Field, just south of Kakariko. The steep walls of the mountain pass sloped gently downward. Just a little farther...

The far-off cry of a Kargaroc could be heard. Link jerked, startled. "What was that," Link whispered anxiously. Darc didn't answer, and for another minute the only sound was Asa's hoofbeats.

More Kargarocs could be heard, and they were getting louder. A small group of Keese assaulted them; Darc halted their horse, drawing the up shadows of the bats to muffle the annoying creatures. Shadow dug his heels into Asa's side. "Go!" he yelled, spurring the horse on, his tone worried. Link had the notion that they were not even close to being in the clear yet.

It didn't matter. They were surrounded in the blink of an eye. A horde of Bokoblins, Kargarocs, Keese, and a couple of Stalfos came in on them; it was maybe twenty-five or thirty strong, not counting the huge mass of Keese. The Stalfos seemed to be spearheading the attack. Darc caught the glint of a human silhouette high above them, but it was gone before he could see. "Damnit," Darc cursed. Could he take out all these monsters? He'd have to try, but it would be nigh impossible while still trying to protect Link...

The monsters were closing in; Darc zeroed in on a Stalfos's sword, concentrating on its shadow. He pulled it towards him, and the weapon's shadow materialized in his hand, forming a dark blade. He swung at the Keese that were closing in, swung at a few of the Bokoblins with minimal success. He ditched the blade, copying one of the Oberlin's clubs and bashing at the monsters. But there were too many, and they were overpowering him quickly.

Link had no weapon to defend himself with; he tried to fend off the monsters closing in with his fists, but he was weak and it wasn't long before he was restrained by a few Bokoblins. Darc didn't last much longer. They struggled, but to little effect.

Just as all hope of escape vanished, a "thwoop thwoop thwoop" sounded out, and three of the Kargarocs hovering above the horde fell, crushing a couple of Bokoblins in the process. This was enough of an opening for Darc to get free, and he delivered some blows to his captors with his fists. "What in the name of all that is black-"

A man rushed into the fray on horseback, mowing down the monsters with a sturdy blade from his mount. He jumped off, and came to one of the Stalfos. He made eye contact with the foe before rolling around its back, slicing behind it. The skeleton collapsed to the ground, and the man drew a crossbow off of his back, knocking off a bolt that exploded upon contact. It blasted the bones to bits. He made similar work of the other Stalfos, skipping the swordplay altogether and just blowing it up. He stashed his crossbow, chopping and slicing through the rest of the monsters with ridiculous ease. The last monster fell, and the man looked to an awestruck Darc and Link.

"You kids should be careful, its dangerous out here," the man said gruffly. "Next time there won't be anyone around to cover you, eh?"

"...Thank you, sir," Link said. "I thought we were goners for sure!"

"You would have been," the man affirmed. He took a closer look at the two boys, looking quizzically at Darc. "Are you some kind of demon?" he asked, staring at his gray skin, dark hair and red eyes. Darc shrugged.

"Some kind. Anyway, thank you. You saved our lives."

The man didn't respond for a moment. "You headed for the village?" he asked, not remarking on Darc's admission.

"Sure are!" Link said enthusiastically. It just dawned on him that they were finally in Hyrule.

"I've wanted to come here my whole life," he muttered, gazing out at the expansive Hyrule Field. He noticed a large gorge cut through the ground farther ahead.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" the man muttered, sheathing his blade.

"We're from Kiril," Darc answered. "We just came through the pass."

"No kidding? Where from?"

"Narice," Darc replied conversationally. "The apple place."

"It's beautiful there," the man replied. He gazed off into the distance for a moment.

"Indeed. You Hylians throw quite the welcome party," Darc said, motioning about the battle-scarred area. The man chuckled.

"Quite. Well, I guess I'll escort you kids to Kakariko," he said, walking over to his horse. "Since I went through the trouble of saving you, might as well make sure you live through the day."

"Really? Thanks!" Link said, beaming. He was obviously excited to be in this new place, even if he had almost been killed mere moments before.

The odd party set off towards Kakariko, the mysterious traveler leading the two boys. They crossed the Kakariko Gorge, and set off towards the long anticipated village. Link's stomach rumbled in anticipation. They were so close, and he was so hungry! He hadn't eaten all day.

Darc fumed silently as they followed the man. They could have both died, then and there, because he wasn't strong enough to protect him and Link. What kind of bodyguard was he? He thought he could handle anything, but he had just been proven wrong. Self-doubt ate away at his mind. What if, next time, he couldn't protect Link again?

"Hey, um, sir?" Link called out to the traveler. The man grunted in response.

"What's your name?"

The man took a minute to answer. "My identity is my most precious asset," he replied. "So I'm afraid I can't tell you, especially since it has gotten out recently and now I have an annoying enemy on my trail."

"Are you some kind of outlaw?" Link said in awe. The man laughed but didn't answer.

Darc was vaguely following the conversation. "I'm Darc," he informed the man, even though he didn't ask. "And this here is Link."

The man jerked his horse's reins, stopping for a moment. "Link, is it?"

He continued, but didn't say anything else.

"Yeah, that's me," Link affirmed.

"I see. Well, its nice to meet you both," he answered, but there was something off in his tone, like he was detached. Silence filled the next couple moments. They could see the Kakariko's gate, it was just a minute or so further.

"Well, if you're an outlaw, you probably have some kind of pseudonym, right?" Link offered. "Do you?"

"I do," the man answered after a moment of thought.

"Well, what is it?"

Chuckling, the traveler answered the blond teen simply. "Chain."

* * *

"Oh boy, I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok!" Link declared, his eyes wide as a plate was served to him. Chain, Darc, and Link all sat at a table in a small tavern. Chain was treating Link to a meal; Darc had kindly declined the offer.

Link devoured the food like someone who hadn't eaten in weeks. Chain didn't have any food either, just a mug of beer. Darc sipped on a glass of water, watching Chain intently. He wasn't sure if he trusted the mysterious man or not, but he seemed nice enough, and didn't appear to have any malicious intentions.

"Thank you for this," Darc said to him. "We don't have a lot of money on us."

"What kind of kids leave their country, go through the Death Mountain Pass unarmed, and with no food or money," Chain asked the shadow. "Stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"We're on the run," Darc admitted. Chain raised a blond eyebrow.

"From?"

"We aren't sure. All we have to go on is a weird symbol. Hey, Link?" he said, and Link stopped eating for a moment.

"Eh?" he said, swallowing his food.

"Gimme that medallion," Darc said, outstretching his palm. Link dug in his bag and handed the symbol to Darc, who in turn showed it to Chain as Link resumed feasting.

Chain examined it carefully. "I've seen this before," he said gravely. "It seems to me like we aren't too different."

"Why's that?"

"The same people are trying to capture us," Chain said. "I'm glad I ran into you two. You don't know anything about this group?" he asked. Darc shook his head.

"They came out of nowhere. I took them down before they got to Link. They weren't after me," he corrected. "They were after Link. I'm just his bodyguard."

"Bodyguard, eh?" the traveler took a swig of his beer before examining the medallion again.

"So they want to make this personal..." Chain said, his face cold. "I don't like playing games. They are hiding in the shadows, waiting for me to let my guard down...hell, they could be listening right now. I don't want to play that game. They need to show themselves or I'm going to make them," he said, his tone impatient. He slammed his fist against the table.

Link had finished eating, and both the boys looked at Chain quizzically. The man looked up.

"Sorry. I just...had hoped you knew more," he sighed. He pulled a red rupee from his pocket, setting it on the table. "How much do you have for supplies?" he asked.

"Nothing-"

"Fifty-"

The boys spoke at the same time. Link looked at Darc in confusion. "Fifty?"

Darc slid a purple rupee onto the table. "I picked it off of a Hylian merchant coming through Narice awhile back. Figured it would come in handy."

Chain shook his head. "That's a nice sum, but its pocket change. You won't get very far with that," he sighed. He looked at Link, his expression unreadable. He reached into his wallet again and pulled out a few orange-colored rupees. "Here, take these," he said, handing them to Link discreetly. There were four of the 100-rupee gems, more money than Link knew what to do with.

"Wow- I can't accept these! You already bought my meal..."

Link handed them back to Chain. Chain's brow furrowed.

"Well, if you won't take my money..." the man said, glancing to Darc. "Maybe you will help me find out who is behind those monsters that attacked me earlier, and you two as well."

Darc met his gaze, his face grave. "That is why we came to Hyrule," he said, nodding. "Wait- you were attacked earlier?" he asked, mind flashing back to the battle site they had found on the way through the pass. "You- you left that mess in the mountains?"

Chain nodded. "I think that they want me alive. I'm not sure what. I have plenty of old enemies, but I have no idea who could be behind this. They obviously have a lot of power."

"No kidding," Darc replied, thinking of the hordes of monsters that he had seen earlier that day.

Link spoke up. "I think we should go with Chain," he said to Darc. Darc looked at Link blankly.

"You think? Well, I guess I agree. We'll help you find out who's behind this."

The traveler gave a small smile, finishing his beer and standing up. "And when I find out who is stupid enough to come after me, I'll take care of those bastards personally."


	5. Politics

**AN: Hello again, readers! It's been a little while. I had to step away from this project for a short break as I gathered my thoughts on the direction this will go, and dealt with real life some, of course. In this chapter we take a short break from Link and the gang to visit the capital of Hyrule, and some new characters are introduced into the mix. Will we discover who is after Link and Chain? I know its not too terribly long, but enjoy anyway and please review! That's right, you lurkers, I've seen you subscribe to this fic and not say anything ;3. Hope to see you all soon, until then, sincerely, Oniyuri**

**P.S. As a side note, I learned while writing this chapter that the word "liege" can mean either "vassal" or "lord". Weird.**

A tall, slim figure slid through the stone hall of Hyrule Castle, robed in a rich purple cloak. He possessed long, thin, jet-black hair, his skin pale and vampiric; it curtained down his shoulders, bangs falling over his face. His lips were thin and pursed, his nose long and pointed; he posessed a certain regality, his garb fashionable and expensive-looking. While one eye was totally obscured by his dark hair, his other was a light red, a scar running down the socket longitudinally.

He entered a small chamber, with little in it but a wooden table. A small gathering of nobles from around Hyrule had met to discuss various issues facing the kingdom.

At the head of the table was a stately woman, light brown hair framing her pointed face. She wore a decorative headpiece, and exuded authority. She turned her head to the door, smiling warmly.

"Punctual as always, Vaati," Queen Zelda said to the tall man. "Please, sit," she said, gesturing next to her.

"I apologize, m'lady," Vaati replied as he seated. "I had other business to attend, you understand."

"Don't you always," she laughed. "We were just discussing the relations with the Zoran sovreignty. Bring him up to speed, would you Colin?"

On Zelda's other side was a young knight who looked no older than his late twenties. He had close-cropped blond hair, his face bright and honest. He gave a puzzled glance at the queen's advisor across from him before speaking.

"The Zora are upset over the looting of Lakebed Temple that has been occuring as of late, mostly by citizens of Hylria," Colin said, referring to the rapidly growing town on the great Lake Hylia's shores. "Treasure hunters have been scouring the lake as of late, for it is rich in treasure. The Zora refer to ancient claims to the lake, especially the temple, predating the kingdom of Hyrule itself. Tension is growing between the townsfolk and the Zora. Violence has broken out in isolated cases, but we are afeard that more violence is following behind it."

"Thank you Colin," the queen said. "So, a decision lies before us. King Zora has sent a convoy to ask for a meeting to resolve the issue with the Zora. I of course, wish to make peace, but some of you expressed concern with under which terms this treaty will be made," Zelda said, glancing about the room of haughty nobles, "so here we are."

Vaati watched the nobles carefully, waiting for one to make their move. The duke of Lanayru, he knew, had his coffers filled by the recent influx of wealth into his province, and didn't hold much respect for the Zora. The others seemed more sympathetic; the duke of Snowpeak, especially, was feeling the strained Zora relations heavily in his small town; the only trade routes to and from Snowpoint were Zora-controlled waterways. He wanted this settled quickly.

Lanayru started to voice his concerns in making peace with the Zora, making clear that he wished the exploration of the lakebed to continue. The duke of Eldin sat at Vaati's other side. Vaati cast him a small glance, his thin lips parting in a faint mutter.

"These Zora are impeding trade. Just as troublesome as the Gorons," he said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but Vaati waved his hand slightly as he said it, and a small breeze flew from his lips to the duke's ear, carrying his quiet voice.

Eldin spoke up. "Lanayru is right. These Zora have no right to keep us from making good use of the lake. Why, we should make an example of the fishfolk- maybe if we use a little force, we can settle the problem with the Goron tribe and the use of the mineral-rich mines they make claims to."

"What a suggestion!" Colin said in an uproar. "Declare war on the Zora? They have been our allies for longer than history cares to remember!"

Zelda looked worried. She turned to Vaati. "What do you think?"

The pale man cast his red eyes toward the ceiling. "Peace must be made. I don't think it is really a question. The Zora control the river- and that water is the source of all the waterways in Hyrule, including the lake _and_ the city's water," Vaati answered. "While the trade generated by the treasure of the lakebed is a profitable enterprise, further angering the Zora is not worth the gain. I think we can all agree on that. What about Snowpeak Village? The people there will surely starve without the Zora alliance, will they not?" Vaati remarked, looking to the duke of Snowpeak. He nodded.

"Snowpeak depends on trade with the Zora. This hostility is hurting my town greatly."

Zelda nodded. "Is it settled then, Lanayru, Eldin? We cannot continue stepping on Zoran land if our alliance is to continue."

The dukes grumbled in agreement. Vaati clasped his hands. "Wonderful. Where are the Zora messengers?"

"In a guest chamber on the first floor. They've been awaiting an answer for a day or two now," Colin answered.

The meeting slowly began to disassemble, the nobles leaving one by one. Zelda, Colin, and Vaati were the last three in the room.

The queen glanced from her magician to her knight, noting the difference between the two men. Vaati had the elegant poise of a noble, while Colin was more direct and less refined. Colin was from a small village, and Vaati, well she wasn't sure where he was from; a wealthy foreign family, she presumed. She trusted both with her life. The pair didn't always get along, but their tension helped her see both sides of a given situation more clearly.

Colin looked at his liege grimly. "They aren't happy about this."

Vaati concurred. "You are losing your influence over the nobility. It doesn't help, m'lady, if I may be so bold-" he began, cutting himself off midsentence.

Zelda looked at him quizzically. "What doesn't help, Vaati? Pray tell, and be straight with me."

Vaati averted his eyes. "Well, m'lady..." he began. He met the queen's eyes slowly and steadily. "You are not quite young anymore, and you still have failed to produce an heir." Vaati let that hang in the air for a moment. "And as you are the last in the royal line...the nobles, I have heard from my sources, feel that Hyrule's dynasty is coming to an end."

"My family has ruled these lands since the creation of Hyrule itself," Zelda replied firmly. "Surely such sentiment doesn't exist."

"As foul as the truth is, it is still the truth, m'lady," Vaati replied.

Colin chimed in. "I cannot vouch for the nobles' thoughts, but I can say there is concern among the common folk. I have heard some wonder if you will ever have an heir."

Zelda was shocked. "This is true...I have not thought of this since..." the woman trailed off. "Of course. A queen such as me holds little power in a court."

The discussion was interuppted by a messenger bursting into the room. "Your Highness! Something terrible has happened!" the man shouted. The queen, the magician and the knight all jumped to their feet.

"The messengers from King Zora- murdered! Found dead! This was all they found."

The man held up a tattered piece of paper; on it was a demonic eye with an upside-down Triforce underneath, drawn hastily in Zora blood.


	6. Friends

**AN: Hello again, readers! We are back on board with Link and company in this chapter, and the search for the identity of the dark forces working against them continues. Also, some Link and Darc fluff surfaces. Woot. Anyway, see you next time, enjoy & review! Sincerely, Oniyuri.**

There was a grim layer of clouds hugging the Hylian sky that misty morning; Link and his recently acquired accomplices were planning on spending the day in Kakariko Village in order to look for information on the eye medallion worn by the asassins from Narice. They had spent the night in an inn run by honest folk near the edge of town.

As Link and Chain awoke, they saw Darc sitting near the windowsill, his face blank and apathetic. The shadow boy turned his head over his shoulder to look at his companions. "Morning," he said flatly, looking back out the window.

"Morning," Link yawned back, stretching his arms. Smiling, he looked at Chain, who had a puzzled look. The covers on Darc's bed were untouched.

"Don't you sleep, kid?" the man grumbled. The shadow looked at him, chuckling but not providing an answer before looking at Link.

"Did you sleep well?"

Preparations for the day commenced, and Darc grew increasingly more distrustful of Chain. It was awfully convenient, the shadow thought, that he had come to rescue him and Link at the moment right before their demise. Darc didn't believe in coincidences. This man had some kind of business with them, and Darc couldn't help thinking that it was malevolent. He had rescued them, and just so happened to be looking for the very same asassins that they were, and offered to let them accompany him. The pieces lined up in too straight a line for Darc, and he didn't like it one bit. Link shared none of the skeptical shadow's sentiments, however; the normally introverted boy was brimming with excitement, talking animatedly. It was quite a change from his usual sheepish behavior. The excitement was getting the better of him. He seemed to think Chain was great. Tucking away his simmering jealousy, Darc decided to take control of the situation.

"We should split up to cover more of the city," he suggested. Link nodded.

"Good idea!"

Darc's ashen lips twisted into a smile. "Good then. Link, you can come with me."

Link's excitement faded a little. "But...I think I can go by myself."

Darc frowned. "I have to keep an eye on you, Link."

"Lighten up a little there, Darc, you haven't let the boy have a moment's peace since I've run into you two," Chain interuppted. "Besides, this town isn't all that big. We can stick together."

Darc pursed his lips, adopting a defiant stance. He let the matter drop in the end, however, and it was agreed that they were to stay in a group.

Darc took Link's arm in his, walking with him out the door. Chain followed closely behind, regarding Darc catiously.

"So aren't your parents worried about you boys?" Chain asked the two. Link wriggled out of Darc's grasp.

"I'm not a little kid," Link mumbled quietly to Darc as he reclaimed his arm. "I don't have any," he answered Chain.

"Nor I," Darc added. "I was created, not born." They made their way out of the inn and towards Kakariko's main street.

Chain frowned. "What happened to your parents, Link?"

Link took a long moment to answer. "My mother was murdered."

"Murdered?" There was a hint of shock in his voice.

"My father ran off with her heart, and she died without it," he clarified. "I woke up one morning when I was little, and couldn't find her. I looked all around- I was awfully worried, because she was sickly and bedridden most days. I came to the riverbank, and there she was, floating in the shallows, drowned." A long pause followed Link's story.

"I see," Chain said quietly. "Who looked after you?"

"Her sister," Darc interjected. "And me."

"Alright, Darc, you are going to have to explain this to me straight," Chain said finally. "What kind of creature are you?"

"I'm Link's shadow. A desaturated copy, if you will, brought from the parallel world of shadows into this one by a magician."

"Seems odd for a kid from somewhere as plain as Narice to have a shadow copy, and someone out for his head to boot," Chain grumbled.

"I have thought the same thing," Darc replied, turning to look at Link's face. It was round and soft, angelic and warm, despite the cold, desolate expression that filled his hollowed eyes. To think anyone would desert this wonderful creature, as his parents had, was beyond Darc's comprehension. He surely couldn't think of why anyone would want to harm him.

"If I ever find that man, the one who deserted Lorette," Darc said darkly, his fists clenched, "I have some questions and some punches saved for him." Link looked at him with wide eyes, as if he was touched by Darc's concern.

"You probably wouldn't know him if you saw him," said Chain. "What do you know about the guy?"

"He's Hylian," Link said, his tone almost as dark as Darc's, "and he goes by the same name I do. Mother never talked about him much, but she thought about him a lot, I think."

"Not much to go on," Chain snorted. "Well, we'll keep an ear out for the name Link as well. But we should concentrate on the task at hand. Here we are," he said, stopping at a big building by the town spring. "I need to stop here for a moment. Wait here," he ordered, going inside. Darc and Link stood outside awkwardly, looking at each other.

Link looked off towards the town, watching the streets, and then turned back to Darc.

"Stop looking at me like that," Link said, shuffling uncomfortably. Darc tilted his head.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just, whatever you are doing." Link locked his gaze upon his boots, crossing his arms. "You're making me nervous."

Darc put an arm around Link. "I'm sorry. You must understand, while it may seem to you that you've known me but a few days- I have known you all my life. I am your shadow after all. I apologize for seeming too familiar, I forget sometimes I am a stranger to you."

Link tensed, looking up at Darc squarely in the eyes. Darc smiled warmly. "I hope you will come to think of me as a friend."

Link huffed, turning and offering a swift hug to his shadow. He pulled away within a moment, crossing his arms over his chest again. Darc's gray face flushed. He had received an embrace from his light.

"No one has ever wanted to be my friend before," Link remarked. "I guess we're friends." Link offered a weak smile. "I guess I'd be stuck with you anyhow, if you're my shadow and all, we might as well get along."

Link looked down again. He had never had a friend before. Was there some kind of pact that had to be made? Some kind of ritual to be completed? An oath to be taken, perhaps?

The shadow grinned. "I feel the same way."

Chain exited the building, an older man following behind him. They approached the pair. "This is Renado," Chain introduced. "He's the village shaman here. Though there isn't much work around for a shaman of late," he added absently.

"It is nice to meet you," the man said. "And I take it you are Link, and Darc?" he said, looking from one boy to the other. "I am told you two are in some trouble and are looking for some information. I think I can help. Won't you all come inside?" Renado offered, gesturing to his home.

The boys looked at each other, hesitant. Darc answered. "Sure," he said flatly. The group moved inside.

In the parlor a young woman sat, her eyes bright. "Hello," she chirped.

"This is my daughter, Luda," Renado introduced. "We run a refuge for the sick and displaced here."

"I see. So you said you had some information?" Darc said, getting straight to the point. Everyone sat down, and Luda spoke up.

"Some Zoras came by here yesterday- we get many visitors of the fishfolk- and they said something about some of their own being murdered right under the queen's nose in Hyrule Castle."

"In the castle?" Chain repeated in disbelief. The girl nodded.

"They were found dead, an awful bloody mess, with nothing but a strange symbol left at the scene, drawn in their blood. The Zoras said they had heard it looked something like an eye."

"It has to be the same folk," Chain growled, clenching his teeth. "It is plain that their interests expand much farther beyond you and me, Link. Murdering Zoras- in Hyrule Castle?"

"How bold," Link added quietly. Chain nodded in agreement.

"Maybe this means they are operating out of the capital," Darc suggested. Chain adopted a thoughtful expression.

"It's possible. But they also sent agents to Narice, and found you in the mountain pass. The reach and power of these people is as far and strong as I had feared."

"Well, it's the only lead we've got. Luda, do you know who the Zoras were?"

"Royal messengers, I had heard."

Chain caught on. "So these people had reason to take out representatives of the Zora monarchy. It is a grave insult to allow such a thing to happen while messengers are under one's care. Surely this was set up to upset the relations between Queen Zelda and King Zora."

"They are already shaky," Renado explained. "And if violence broke out I fear for the fate of the Zora. They are proud, but nothing in the face of the Hylian army."

Luda looked at Chain. "Perhaps the face of an old friend would make the peace negotiations between the queen and King Zora easier?"

Chain shook his head, throwing up his hands. "I stepped out of politics a long time ago."

Luda bit her lip. "I'm worried about him. I'm sorry."

"I understand, Luda," Chain replied, leaning forward, deep in thought. "Perhaps we should be taking our leave. Thank you, Renado, Luda."

"You are welcome here anytime. You too, Link, Darc," Renado replied warmly. Chain, Link, and Darc went on their way with plenty to think about.

"So that's it?" Darc said. "We know they've been to the capital? Still no idea who they are or what they want?"

Chain grimaced. "It seems that way. I had hoped Renado would know more. He usually hears of all that happens in this town."

"I say we head to the capital," Link said. "If there's no more clues here, maybe we'll find something there. We're not getting anywhere just wandering around town."

Darc laughed, playfully patting Link's shoulder. "You just want to see the rest of Hyrule." Link smiled sheepishly. "Well, I agree. We're going to the capital, then. Chain?"

Chain looked at the two boys. "I suppose that is our last option," he admitted. "Let's have lunch, and then prepare to leave town tomorrow morning. Hopefully we can finally find out who is after us,"

The boy and his shadow exchanged excited glances. They made their way back to the inn, having a quick meal and then spending the afternoon exploring the Kakariko market. Neither had seen as many different merchants before, and easily wasted the afternoon while Chain purchased supplies for their trip. Link found a pair of fine leather gloves that were to his liking, which Darc purchased for him using his fifty-rupee piece.

The next morning, they were all ready to go; they saddled up their two horses, loading their saddlebags with various supplies: food, lantern oil, blankets and the like. They made an early start, heading north towards the famed Bridge of Eldin in order to cross into Lanayru Province. Chain led the way on his Epona, Darc following close behind on Asa with Link sitting passenger. They were just nearing the bridge around ten or eleven in the morning, the sun still high in the sky.

It was then that Link saw the great stone Bridge of Eldin. Struck by its awesome size, he tripped over the words "wow" and "amazing" to form the portmanteau "wowmzing"; his meaning got across, nonetheless. Darc didn't think too much of it, noting how easy of a target they would be to somebody up high on the battlements that flanked the bridge. He didn't like it. "Let's cross quickly," he said to Chain, his nerves on edge.

The party moved onto the stone structure, and Link immediately started nursing a fear of heights. Peering over the edge of the unrailed bridge, Link unconciously clutched tightly onto Darc, not bothering to be careful not to burn his skin. You couldn't even see the bottom of the enormous chasm.

"That's a long way down," he observed.


	7. Capture

**AN: Hello again readers! Thank you for those of you who have been following this story thus far. It means a lot even if there are only two or three of you that read. Aha ^^; I appreciate your comments and hope I can continue to keep your interest ^^; I've never really written a big story like this. Anyways, in this chapter, the queen's advisor makes another appearance, and a secret is brought out into the light. How will this affect the course of Link and Darc's adventure? As always, read and review, love, Oniyuri**

It was a small wonder, Darc reflected, that they had even made it this far. They had come halfway across Hyrule from Narice in a matter of days. Even with Chain's help, it was only a matter of time before it came to this.

It all started on the bridge of Eldin; "That's a long way down," Link had declared. Darc had chuckled at his light's childish naivety, but just then, an arrow had whizzed by his ear. About twenty of the robed assassins that first assaulted them in Narice drew in from either side of the Bridge of Eldin, backed up by an impressive flock of Kargarocs. Amazingly, Chain took down most of the monsters with his crossbow, and Darc took down one of the assassins. Yet, unfortunately, the attack was too much for them. They were taken prisoner and put in a caravan; it had been a rather unpleasant trip for Darc, as they had a very bright lantern shining right next to him the whole journey. It had weakened him considerably; somehow, they knew that the only weakness a shadow really possessed, other than the person they had been copied from, was light. Chain judged that they had been taken further west, in the direction of Castle Town, but it wasn't clear exactly how far along they had come. It was unclear what they had done with their horses. So here they were, in a dungeon in who-knows-where, put there by who-knows-who, for who-knows-what reason. Lovely.

Darc shuffled his shackled feet, feeling strangely at ease within the dark stone walls of the cell in comparison to having a bright light shined on him as he had earlier. Chain sat moping by the iron bars, and Link was fast asleep, drained. He had taken quite the blow to the head during the fight and still wasn't quite recovered.

Darc sat next to Link, brushing a few straw-colored strands of hair out of his face. He'd always thought Link was at his most adorable, and vulnerable, when he was asleep.

"You've had dealings with the shadows in the past, haven't you, Chain."

Chain looked over at the dark teen. "What gives you that idea?"

"It's faint, but you have an scent about you; well not a scent per se, but an aura, a kind of...essence that is left by those touched by shadow." Darc didn't look up from Link, pulling the boy's head into his lap. "As I am of that world, I can sense it on you. Are you a shadow magician?"

The man laughed. "Me, a magician? That'd be something."

"Then what, Chain? You can't deny it."

Chain glared at the teen for a moment, and reached into his shirt. He removed a leather cord from his neck, a small cotton pouch hung on it. He tossed it at Darc.

As soon as the pouch touched his fingertips he could tell he was holding something powerful. He reached inside, and pulled out a intricately detailed, diamond-shaped fragment of some black substance, lined with red. He gasped, examining it carefully.

"This is..." he trailed off, searching for the word to describe it. "It's not shadow magic, exactly. It's something else. It's...dark, to be sure..."

"Twili magic, I believe. Or some variation of it."

Darc held it up, examining it further. "Twili?" he repeated, not knowing what that meant. "What does it do?" he asked.

"It's just a curse. The curse had been put on me, and after I removed it, it embodied into that fragment. Kept it as a souvenir. Maybe that's what you're detecting. Put that thing away, will you? I can't risk touching it."

Darc obliged, handing the pouch back to Chain. "Why?"

"Because if I was hexed again, I don't have a way to take the spell off anymore," he grumbled. He put the cord around his neck, tucking he pouch out of sight.

"What is a Twili?"

"People from the Twilight Realm. It's a world that's...different then this one. They have no real sun. The world is in eternal twilight."

"Sounds nice," Darc thought aloud, wondering what it would be like to live in a sunless world. "You ever been there?"  
"I have. I'd give an arm and a leg to get back," Chain sighed wistfully. Darc raised a brow.

"Why? A creature of the light surely wouldn't like such a place."

" That's my business," Chain replied, suddenly not as talkative. He looked back out the iron bars, watching the hall outside.

Darc glanced back at Link's slumbering face in his lap. He smiled a little. He would protect him from whatever threat threatened them now. It was a waiting game; they had been jailed without explanation, but Darc felt that their antagonist was about to reveal himself.

A loud boom was heard. Link woke with a start. Darc and Chain looked out the metal bars that caged them, and they saw Hylian soldiers filing into the stone hall.

A commanding voice was heard. "Don't let any of them escape!"

Most of the soldiers ran past the cell, but one stopped. "Hey, Lord Vaati! There are prisoners in here!"

Chain, Link, and Darc all had rushed to see the commotion, grasping the iron bars. The soldier was joined by a tall, imposing man robed in purple. "That there are," the man gasped in surprise. He raised his hand. "Back away," he warned, and the three jumped back from the bars. He swiped his arm down like it was a sword, and the bars fell apart, cleanly sliced across the middle. They clattered noisily to the ground.

"I am Vaati Alta," the man introduced himself, bowing slightly. "I work for the queen. A recent incident led us to this base. Unfortunately, it appears that their leader is not here, the soldiers are rounding up his lackeys here," Vaati said, looking about. A couple of Hylian soldiers had handcuffed one of the assassins from the bridge. "What do you know about the Zephyr?"

Chain eyed the regal man with interest. "The Zephyr?"

"The Order of the Zephyr," Vaati repeated. "They have only been active recently, but we suspect they have been underground for many years now. We know very little about the leader other than he is powerful and very dangerous. I have been assigned by the queen to put an end to their mischief. We tailed one of their followers here, though it appears to only be a minor base."

Chain held out his hand. "It is a great relief to hear that. They have been after me for a week or two now. Thank you for saving us."

Vaati shook Chain's hand delicately. "My pleasure. What are your names, might I ask?" Vaati inquired, looking at the two boys. Link answered him.

"I'm Link," he said. "This is my friend Darc. And this here is Chain. We were looking for these, uh, Zephyr people, and I guess they found us first," he said sheepishly.

Vaati smiled warmly. "Well, its a good thing I found you three then. Chain, is it?" Vaati said, looking at the man. "Well, perhaps you can help me find out what the Zephyr is after. Might I ask you to come back to Hyrule Castle with me?"

Chain eyed him carefully. "I would be happy to, but under one condition. The queen doesn't find out about it," he said, holding up his index finger. "Incognito, if you will."

Vaati crossed his arms. "Hide something from the queen? Do you have something against her, sir?"

"It goes back to my youth. Surely you must understand," Chain said. The lord nodded. "It shall be as you wish. Queen Zelda will not know of your visit."

Darc pulled on Chain's sleeve. "You know the _queen_?"

"That's my business."

They followed Vaati and the soldiers out of the base, discovering that they were not very far from Castle Town at all. A soldier walked over to them holding two sets of reins.

"We found these horses in the base," he informed Vaati.

"Asa," Link chirped, going over to claim his horse. Chain's horse was accompanying it; their mounts reclaimed, Chain, Link and Darc joined Vaati's procession of soldiers that was heading back towards Castle Town.

\ It was dusk as they approached the city's gates. The whole city was surrounded by a huge wall, an iron gate at the entrance. Link thought that the Bridge of Eldin was big, but this was ridiculous!

It was agreed that Vaati would send someone for them from the castle the next morning; he had insisted that they spend the night in the castle, but they politely refused. They didn't let it on, but they felt if the Zephyr had infiltrated the castle before, odds were good it wasn't safe for them there.

Although the sun had set on Castle Town, the city was still vibrant with life. As they traversed through the marketplace, exotic smells and sights filled their senses; many different types of people walked the streets, Hylian or otherwise, all sharing the same city. Link had never seen anything like it. They stopped at a small inn near the city wall that was equipped with a stable; luckily, most of their supplies and money had been left in their saddlebags. The Zephyr wasn't very thorough, it appeared.

They continued on foot; the city was huge and labyrinthine, but Chain seemed to navigate it without much trouble.

"Where are we headed, Chain?" Darc inquired.

"To see some friends of mine. They meet at a bar deep in the city," he answered him. "I check in with them every time I'm in town. To keep informed."

"Oh...alright," the shadow said skeptically. They turned down an alley, into a darker, less populated part of Castle Town. Chain ran straight into a young woman as they turned the corner. Her blonde hair was pulled into two high pigtails, a parasol held in her white-gloved hands. The woman let out a girlish squeak as she ran into Chain. She seemed confused at first, but her blue eyes lit up as she saw Chain.

"A-Agitha," the man said, filled with surprise. Link and Darc exchanged confused glances, looking at the young lady. She looked to be around twenty-five years old; she may have been a year or two older, even, but she possessed a youthful charm that made it hard to tell. Link blushed; she was exceedingly pretty.

"Liiink!" the lady squealed, embracing Chain. "It has been such an awfully awful long time since I've seen you!"


	8. Revelation

**AN: Okay, here we are again! This chapter was pretty hard to write, its kind of a pivotal point in the story so I hope I wrote well enough for you guys to make sense of it. Chain's secret has gotten out, and we deal with the repurcussions. Can Link reconcile with his long-lost father? As always, enjoy, review & I will see you next time, love, Oniyuri**

An eerie still befell the odd group. Chain flinched as the young woman embraced him- Agitha, had he called her?; Darc stared with an intense loathing. That had to be a mistake. He had heard incorrectly.

"It's- good to see you too, Aggie," Chain replied, regaining his composure. "Um- this is Agitha, boys," he said, releasing her embrace and introducing her to Link and Darc. The twin teens just stared at her.

Link broke the silence with a soft voice. "What did you call him?" He had been thinking the same thing. There was no way that his name was Link. Was there?

"Who, Link? Oh yeah, me and Link go way back," she replied chattily. "I've known him since I was littler than you little people! Oh, where'd he go?"

Chain had set off down the pathway at a brisk pace while Agitha had been talking. Darc clenched his fists, and ran off after him with inhuman agility, bumping into nearly every innocent pedestrian.

This left Link and Agitha left standing on the corner. The woman tilted her head slightly, still holding her parasol over his shoulder. "Were you three in a hurry somewhere? I hope I didn't cause you any trouble, its really not like Link to leave without saying goodbye." Link looked at her in disbelief. Could it be? After all this time? It had to be, why else would he have taken off.

"You have no idea."

Darc didn't waste any time. That asshole wasn't going to get away. Darc knew he couldn't catch him by running, he was too fast. But Darc could be faster.

Darc stopped, and put a hand to the wall of a building lining the road, feeling for a shadow. His hand melded into the shadow on the wall, and then he put his foot into it, like stepping into a vertical puddle. The shadowy teen disipated into the eaves of the cramped buildings that lined the avenue, right in the middle of a busy crowd of shuffling citizens. Small wonders really do go unnoticed every day.

With the speed of a lightning bolt, Darc was now little more than a spirit existing in the shadows of everything on the street, no form of his own; he hopped from each shadow to the next, his path little more than a shadowy string connecting each blot. It was dangerous for him to enter the world of shadows like this; if he wasn't careful, he would fade back into the darkness. But adrenaline fueled his consciousness. He was far too angry to lose himself right now.

When a shadow magician passes through the shadow of a living thing in this manner, they get a small glimpse of their aura. Darc figured he would sense the hint of darkness that Chain's- or Link's, rather?- aura was tinged with when he came to him. It was easy enought to discern among the- relatively speaking- pure auras of Castle Town.

Darc stopped shadow-hopping when he sensed Chain's auric signature. Chain had slowed to a walk by now. He probably figured he wasn't being pursued. Darc wanted nothing more than to return to the world of light and pummel Chain's face into the ground, but patience would be rewarded. He had to wait until Chain thought he was in a safe place.

Darc had to focus on something to keep the darkness from recalling him as he lay in wait. He couldn't feel it now- his body was forfeit to the shadows at the moment- but he knew that when he returned to the light, he would be greatly fatigued. But it was worth it to him.

It was stupid of him not to realize it. Of course Chain was Link. Why else would he have taken such an interest in his light, right from the start? They had known from the beginning that Chain wasn't his real name. A facade to serve his purposes. And what were his motives, exactly? They had thought he was helping them discover who the Zephyr was and what they wanted. But for all Darc knew, Chain had led them straight into a trap. For such a strong fighter and smart guy, he sure was an asshole.

The darker side of his aura was much more visible to Darc now, after having stayed awhile in Chain's shadow- and he knew that it was not just tainted by the Twili magic he had shown him in the dungeon cell. It was almost like, someone had left a signature in his shadow- someone who had spent a lot of time in state not unlike Darc's own. Only shadows, or powerful shadow magicians, could acheive this state. But there was a hint of something a shade brighter than shadow, similar to the magic Chain had shown him- could it be Twili?- and it was feminine. Before he could think about it anymore, Darc felt his presence fading, and he quickly brought himself back to the present. Letting his mind wander like that was dangerous. He concentrated on his surroundings. Chain had entered what seemed to be a bar, perhaps the very same one they had been heading toward when Agitha had bumped into them. He took a seat at a table in the back. No one else was there as of yet. This was his chance.

Darc reached out of the his shadow, his bare arm coming out of the ground. He grasped the floor, using it as leverage to wrench his body out of the darkness, his shoulder and head coming up first, than his torso, and finally he sat on the floor, pulling his feet out of the darkness, shaking off shadowy motes like droplets of water. He was back in the light.

Link followed Agitha down the road, his nerves on edge. Was Darc going to be alright? He was uncomfortably aware of just how long it had been since Darc had left his side. Had Darc ever left his side at all before? He couldn't be sure, he was really only newly acquainted with his shadow.

"This is my castle," Agitha smiled at him. It looked like a relatively normal building. She took out a key and clicked open the lock, gesturing for Link to follow her inside.

"Take a seat, dear, and I will make some tea," the stunning young woman grinned, putting her parasol by the door and walking over to a small stove. The first thing that Link noticed about the house was a gigantic tree growing in a circular garden at its center. The room appeared to be arranged around this focal point. Link sat at a small wooden table with only two chairs, looking at the tree in wonder. Was this normal in Hyrule?

A few minutes later, Agitha brought a fine china cup filled with tea on a mismatched saucer to him. He took it gingerly and sipped a small dribble of the warm liquid. Agitha smiled, taking a sip of her own drink. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced. My name is Princess Agitha," she said, and Link spit out his tea. "Princess?" he repeated in awe. The girl nodded. "I am the princess of the bug kingdom," she smiled. "Look, one of my subjects likes you."

Link felt something nuzzling his neck, and he flinched. There was a caterpillar on his shoulder, its tiny legs brushing his skin.

"Eep!" Link cried, freezing. Agitha just smiled again, reaching her gloved hands out to take the caterpillar from his shoulder. "Wonderful creatures, hm? I'm sorry he scared you."

"I wasn't scared," he cried out defensively. The girl giggled, and Link couldn't quite help noticing how cute she was.

"Of course not. Anyways, I didn't quite catch your name, I'm afraid."

"It's- Link."

"You are Link as well?" Agitha replied, her tone confused. "How do you know my knight?"

"Knight? You mean Chain- er, Link? Er- well, he saved me and my friend Darc from some monsters."

"How strange you have the same name! It's quite the coincidence."

"Yeah," he said, struggling to contain his emotions. Of course "Chain" hadn't told him his real name. After he found out his own name, he figured that he had been his son's namesake, and told them he didn't give out his name. It was too convenient. How could that strange traveler be his father? He hadn't let on at all, but obviously, he had known.

That man, the one he had trusted, was the very same one that deserted his mother, the very same that deserted him, and then, there he was, pretending not to even know that the boy he had saved from the monsters was his own flesh and blood. And as soon as his cover was blown, he had ran. What purpose did it serve? Would Darc find him? His mind reeled with questions and thirsted for straight answers.

He sipped his tea again- mostly to be polite to his host, as he did not particularly enjoy the flavour. It posessed a hint of dirt.

He just hoped he would be able to find Darc again.

Darc got up slowly after pulling himself out of the darkness. He turned to face Chain, who was seated at the table. "You thought you were just going to leave us behind?" Darc yelled, slamming his palm in the table. He clenched his fist, his pupilless red eyes gleaming brightly with an ominous sheen. "You _lied_ to him. You looked right at that innocent boy's face, and you _lied._ How can you live with yourself, you selfish asshole," he yelled. "And you wouldn't even stick around long enough to fess up to it. _He_ would have given you a chance, but you burned that bridge by now, I'm sure. Not that you care," he hissed.

Chain stared back into the boy's hate-filled eyes, his expression unreadable. "You are right. I am a selfish asshole."

Darc threw a swift punch to his jaw. Chain took the blow, and regained his composure slowly, staring back at Darc.

"Damn right you are!"

"It was never meant to happen like this," he sighed, somehow ignoring the pain from the blow to his face. Blood trickled down his neck from the welt. Darc grew even more furious.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!" he yelled, throwing another punch. "YOU KNEW, AND YOU LIED! AND IT-" he hit him again- "DOESN'T EVEN-" and again- "BOTHER YOU, YOU-" again- "STUPID-" Chain had earned a broken nose thus far, and blood coated Darc's knuckles- "PRICK."

"What in Din's name is going on here," a voice cried out, and Darc looked over. An impressive woman stood there, her tanned face lined and her gray hair tied up neatly. It didn't make her any less terrifying.

"I will not have fights in my bar!"

Chain looked up apathetically at her, blood still dripping down his jaw. "It's okay, Telma, I deserved it."

The woman took a double take, looking from Chain to Darc. "Link? Is that you? What are you doing letting some punk beat you bloody?" she said in disbelief, grabbing the back of Darc's shirt and pulling him away.

Darc wriggled from her grip, jumping back and holding up his bloodied fists defensively. He shot a glare at Chain. The idiot hadn't even fought back.

"You-" he said, pointing with his index finger, "-you better stay away from Link and me, if you really are his father then we want nothing to do with you, do you understand? So back off!"

He ran out of the bar before getting an answer.


	9. Divination

**AN: It is a pretty common device to use a fortune-teller to foreshadow events yet to happen in a story. We will see that in this chapter, as well as have our "twins" meet up again and decide their path. There is some more Darc/Link towards the tail end of this chapter as well. I hope you guys like it ^w^ Enjoy and review, love, Oniyuri**

Darc walked briskly back through the roads, determined to get back to Link. This city was dangerous. What was he thinking, leaving Link alone like that? What if he got hurt? Kidnapped? Mugged?

He pushed past every pedestrian on the street, letting no one get in his way; no one really noticed him. Shadows had a way of just melding into the crowd, whether they were using their powers or not. He arrived back at the corner where he had left Link with the lady that had identified Chain. His heart sank; Link was no longer there. Not that he had expected him to, but he had hoped he would be there, the same as when he had left him.

Darc set off down the road again, trying to find traces of Link's aura. Just like Chain's was slightly tainted by darkness, Link's was unusually pure; most people had their own shadow in tow as a kind of counterbalance, but as Darc was Link's shadow incarnate, Link didn't have that. It made him a tad easier to sense among all normal mortals. It was faint, though, and he wouldn't sense it until he was close.

Darc concentrated on the auras surrounding him; he couldn't pick up colors or other various auric properties; he could just sense darkness within them, sort of like being able to see the world without sound or color, just value. A sea of light gray-white auras was around him, all relatively close in shade. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a singular being. "Yes!" he said softly to himself, sensing the whiter-than-average aura of Link. He ducked into the nearest door, and found himself in a shop.

The door hit a bell and it opened and closed, with an eerie, hollow chime. Incense burned away in the shop, leaving the air heavy and thick with perfume. It was dark, with silk curtains blocking the window. The only source of light were dim, flickering candles. Every horizontal surface was littered with strange trinkets; bones from unidentifiable creatures, gems, and talismans. Books with strange letters, urns, and burning incense filled the room.

The focal point of the room, however, was a perfectly round crystal sphere that sat in a nest of silks in a small central table. A stool was placed on either side of this.

Darc could still sense Link, but he was getting the feeling that he wasn't in here. He sat down on the stool cautiously.

A woman stepped out from behind a curtain on the other side of the table, her head covered in a colorful silk shawl, tassels hanging from the hem. Gemstones and strange markings decorated her face. She sat down on the stool on her side of the table, placing a hand riddled with rings on the crystal ball and looking at Darc curiously.

"Do you want to learn what is in your future?" the woman asked. Darc just stared. A fortune teller?

The woman reached across the table and touched his face with long, cold fingers. She held a kind of eerie, captivating presence; he guessed it had something to do with the heavily perfumed air and low lighting.

"Lady Inreru is not graced by a mortal this day, but someone from an other-world. She sees this clearly," she said hazily in something of a sing-song manner. Her eyes were cloudy for a moment as she said this, but they returned to a normal state quickly enough. They were red and heavily lined with eyeliner. She drew back her hand, placing it back on the crystal ball.

"Shall we begin?"

Darc fidgeted. Did he want to see his future? Was she even a real fortune teller?

"Sure."

"But first, an offering to the spirits must be made," she said, holding out her hand. Darc stared at it.

"Offering?"

She broke out of her sing-song voice and said plainly, "10 rupees, please, sir."

Darc found a few blue rupees in his pocket, and he dropped two into the lady's hand. She clasped her hand closed and put the rupees under her crystal ball, closing her eyes; she placed her hands over the sphere, chanting eerily, "Elihwa sekat gknidaol... tiaw...speak, fates! "

"Ahaa!" the woman shouted loudly, causing Darc to jump. "Lady Inrure sees it clearly...this one, he is a guest in our world...or a prisoner?" she began. "A forced resident, she sees. Everything around you is at the same time familiar and unfamiliar. You live in this world, yet, you are a guest; you yearn to be a part of it...to be accepted." Her eyes turned cloudy again. "You yearn for the acceptance of a certain one in this world, particularly, Lady Inrure sees. Your heart is a glutton for punishment; for you seek the hand of someone whom you know will never return your affection. In the end, you are from different worlds...but yet you, you two are tied closely by fate..."

Darc gulped. She meant Link. Link would never return his affection? How could she know?

"More trials lay ahead of you, and the one you are tied to by fate shall see them with you. Dark clouds swirl over your future, and they are much larger than yourselves. Machinations against you and even the world- dark powers, gathering, gathering- ah!" the woman shouted, falling limp on the table. She sat up slowly, her eyes still cloudy.

"Forgive her, for she is too weak to read such a powerful divination. She has never divined the future of one from an other-world, a not-mortal," she apologized. "The fates speak loudly...you, you are tied very closely to this one, this one your heart yearns...continue to protect him, for that is the only way to prevent his untimely death...these dark clouds want his blood. Do not let them have his blood- it holds a power- his heritage- his blood, oh- they want it dearly, and have come so close to spilling it- forgive her again," Lady Inrure stopped, breathing heavily. "This is...difficult for her frail body. She will finish now."

"You wish...you wish to know who put you in this world," she gasped, her voice raspy and disconnected. "Place...place your hands on the crystal ball, and the fates, they will reveal to you the path- the path that leads you to this- do it quickly, child- the fates, they do speak so loudly-"

Darc looked and saw a windy mountaintop, covered in powdery snow; wind blew the snow away to uncover a dark cave entrance. It blew away to reveal an impossibly large tree in a lush grove; the grass grew and grew until it was all obscured and faded away into the image of a sea of molten lava churning in a red-hot crater. The lava overtook the image and then faded away, and three indistinct, feminine silhouettes filled the crystal ball, beckoning him. They faded away.

The woman put her hand over her eyes, her other hand waving him away. "Leave her now. She has told you all she has seen. Please, leave- LEAVE!"

Darc shuffled out of the shop as quickly as he could, somewhat shaken by what he had seen and what he had been told. Where were those places he saw? Who were those women?

He put Lady Inrure out of his mind, realizing he still had to find Link. If she was right, and they were after his blood, his life was in danger.

He sook out Link's aura again- still close. He had to have just been one door off. Had he been kidnapped? Had the Zephyr found him? He entered another building- it looked like a residence, but he didn't care at this point- and found Link seated at a table with a teacup in his hand and munching on a small cake. the woman from earlier, Agitha, was sitting across from him and sipping her own tea.

Darc froze. Link looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, Darc."

"Gods, Link! Don't ever scare me like that again!" he shouted in exasperation. Link tilted his head, his face filled with confusion.  
"You ran off...so I came here with Miss Agitha..." he said sheepishly. "I didn't go very far. Besides, I didn't know where else to go..."

Darc couldn't stay mad, he was so relieved to find Link safe. He would never leave his side again. He walked over and placed a protective hand on Link's shoulder, the contact generating quite a bit of heat even though Link's shirt prevented him from being burned. He looked at Agitha.

"Thank you for keeping him safe for me, Miss Agitha. But we really must be going."

"Can't you stay for tea? I do love guests. Any friends of Link are friends of mine- oh, where did he run off to?"

"Who cares," he spat. "Don't worry Link," he said to his light. "I took care of that bastard for you."

"You did- what?" Link repeated, looking up at Darc. "You didn't- hurt him, did you? Oh..." Link trailed off, Darc's expression answering his question. Of course he had.

"He won't ever bother us again," he said with satisfaction. Link didn't look happy; his angelic face became sullen, like a kicked puppy.

"But...now I'll never know, will I? Why he left..." Link trailed off. Darc suddenly realized that Link had still wanted to give his father a chance, even after he had lied and run away from him. His heart sank; would Link be mad at him?

"I'm...sorry," Darc told him, not knowing what else to say. "But we really should get going...even if we aren't around him anymore, the Zephyr is still after us. We should get out of the city."

Link nodded slowly, and the pair prepared to leave.

"Thank you, Princess Agitha," Link said to his host, bowing slightly and awkwardly. Agitha giggled. "Come back anytime!"

Link and Darc reunited, they talked about their next move on their way out of the city. Chain could deal with the meeting with Lord Vaati; they had themselves to worry about. They picked up Asa from the stables- noticing that Epona was still stabled with her- and left out the south gate.

Link noticed dried blood on Darc's knuckles as he was sitting behind him on their horse. "Is that-" Link asked, not finishing the sentence.

"I bloodied him up a bit," he said, not making eye contact. Link let the matter drop, and in awkward silence they found a fair-sized grove of trees, and set up camp within them. It seemed safe from the likes of the Zephyr.

While Darc got a fire going- he obviously didn't like the light so much, but he knew Link was going to get cold if he didn't start one. After the fire was softly crackling, Darc went over to Link. He was laying on his back looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing."

"Looking at the stars," he said simply. Darc sat down on the ground next to him, leaning back and looking up too.

"Cool, I guess," Darc said, not caring much for the pricks of light that permeated the darkness of the night sky. He looked over at his light- he looked troubled.

He didn't belong with him, Darc thought. The fortune-teller had said so. They were tied, but Link would never return his affection. His heart skipped a beat- his lovely light would never feel the same way, she had said. He felt as if he had always known this. Yet, it was too painful to admit. A faint glimmer of hope still shone in Darc's heart- what is Lady Inrure had been wrong? What if Link would someday love him too?

Darc reached for Link's lonely hand, pointing with his free hand up at the sky. The contac with Link's palm burned his hand slightly. "Look at that one," he said, pointing to a star at random. Link smiled. "Yeah."

Darc frowned. Did Link even really like him? They had said they were friends, but Darc had to wonder if Link would even miss him if he weren't around. What if Link just tolerated Darc's presence because he had to.

"Um, Link?" he began.

"Hm?"

"If I wasn't around in this world anymore- like, if I went back into the shadow world..." he asked, his voice shaky. "Would you miss me? Honestly," He spat the words out awkwardly. He was afraid of the answer.

Link turned over on his side and looked curiously at his shadow. "Miss you? Of course I would," he said seriously. "You're the only friend I really have...it'd be pretty lonely without you."

"Do you mean that?" Darc asked in disbelief. Link smiled.

"Of course I do."

Darc stared into his light's face, seeing no evidence of a lie. He seemed perfectly honest. Link wasn't one for deception; he had to mean it. Darc felt butterflies in his stomach as they laid there face-to-face. Their lips were dangerously close. It wouldn't take much effort at all for him to just push his head a little closer and press his own lips against Link's. The temptation was more than he could bear, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He still clasped Link's hand in his own, ignoring the reddish burn that had formed on his gray skin. It was probably going to blister but he didn't care. He could feel Link's breath on his nose.

"I'd miss you too," he answered. Link smiled his ever-so-innocent smile. He really did look like an angel. But what did that make Darc? A demon?

Link closed his eyes, letting out a small yawn. "I'm tired."

Darc brushed his hand against Link's cheek. "So sleep," he smiled. Link opened his eyes again, gazing at him. Darc couldn't help looking back, captivated. Link closed them again.

"Goodnight, Darc."

Darc couldn't stand it any longer. The next moment saw a quick brush of the two boys' lips; Darc quickly pulled them away, terrified at what he had done. Link didn't protest with anything more than a flicker of his eyelids to show he had noticed. Darc's heart pounded, and he forced himself to look away. What was his light thinking? He couldn't know; he tried to discern his thoughts by looking at his face again, but Link had already been on the road to slumber, and he had fallen asleep quickly.

Darc gingerly placed another kiss on Link's lips as soon as he was sure that he was fast asleep. He didn't move much for the rest of the night, unwilling to disrupt their close proximity.

Darc pulled a shadow blanket from the shadow of one of the trees, pulling it over them. He had waited through many a night while Link slept, but never before by his side.


	10. Hero

**AN: I apologize for the wait, readers! Recently, other things have been kind of overtaking my life, as well as the fact my laptop's power supply is failing (I have to put my battery in my sister's laptop to charge it XD), that will hopefully get fixed soon. I am headed to an anime convention this weekend and there are still lots of preparations (I'm cosplaying Red Link and I still have to make the Four Sword! D: Plus I have to find someone to go with me since my friend bailed.) In this chapter we get back to Chain(or Link, rather?) and learn more about the Zephyr. Hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait! I hope to get another chapter up pretty quickly, probably within the week. I know my writing is a tad confusing but hey, I'm a fanfiction writer, I'm not perfect .;; As always, enjoy and review, lots of love, Oniyuri**

"It means a lot that you've come."

Vaati and Chain at across from each other in a small meeting room, sunlight filtering in through a wide window in the stone castle wall. Vaati clasped his hands, eyeing the man across from him with face was pockmarked with half-healed bruises, his nose bandaged. Vaati almost asked what happened, but he thought better of it when he saw Chain's scowl.

"I had thought your son and his friend would be joining us."

Chain gave the man a sour look. "Pardon?"

"Young Link and his friend Darc. He is your son, am I correct? You two bear a striking resemblance- is he not your son? Forgive me, I had just assumed-"

"Never mind that. They couldn't make it," Chain grumbled, his fist clenched tightly around a wooden glass of water that sat in front of him. Link was the last thing he wanted to think about. Shadows of guilt haunted his conscience. He had been so stupid...

There was a hint of disappointment in the lord's face. "I see. Well, at least you made it, Chain. Dark forces are gathering here in Hyrule. The Order of the Zephyr...I think I know what they are after."

"I've been having the same feeling," Chain replied. "The Zephyr...they are after the Master Sword, aren't they."

Chain cast his eyes towards the ceiling as a wave of nostalgia washed over him. The Master Sword- he had shared many an adventure with the blessed blade. But those days were gone. It had served its purpose, and so had he. He thought they were similar, in that way- once the gods were done with them both, they had been tossed aside. They were no longer needed, and thusly abandoned.

"The queen spoke the truth about you. Wit as sharp as your blade. They are indeed after the sword, but not for the reasons you may think. You of all people surely know where that blade is now."

"Indeed," Link said, tensing at the mention of the queen. "I take it she told you some other things about me. I had thought the condition of this meeting was that Zelda did not know I was here," Chain replied, his tone dangerous. Vaati chuckled good-naturedly. "She does not. However, the queen speaks of you often and I believe I've managed to ascertain you who are, Chain. I'm sure she would be delighted to see you."

"I'm sure she would," he agreed, his voice like acid. "But it is of no consequence. It looks like my charade has been compromised. I suppose there is no use hiding my identity any longer. Yes, I am indeed the fabled Hero of Twilight, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, or at least I was. I am Link."

"What an honor, Link." Vaati smiled, putting a strange cadence on his name. "You certainly went off the grid since then, haven't you? But now, it is even more clear what the Zephyr are after. They took you prisoner because you are the chosen wielder of the Master Sword, and the only one who can move it from its resting place, correct?"

"I would think so," Link said, staring into his glass. "But they would be disappointed. The Master Sword is not something you can just grab because you want it to be moved. The gods will only choose someone to wield it in times of need. I couldn't move that sword from its resting place if I wanted to."

"Is that so?" Vaati said with slight surprise. "Well, we can use that to our advantage. Let them think you can move the sword- but we should keep you somewhere secure. So they don't have the chance to find out. They will surely exhaust their resources searching for you and we can lure the Zephyr into the open-"

"I won't consent to that," the ex-hero said sternly. "I agreed to come here to exchange information. I won't become a prisoner. I can protect myself."

"It seemed that way when I found you in a dungeon cell yesterday," Vaati shot back venemously. The lord returned to his jovial attitude quickly, however.

"I don't see a point in arguing with someone such as yourself. I would have to consult the queen in order to enact such an action, and I'm sure she wouldn't dare to disagree with you," he smiled. "Very well. I thank you for the information- it was most enlightening. I hope you will listen to what more I have learned about the Zephyr."

"I would be very interested to hear that."

Vaati leaned closer to his guest. "The Zephyr are not after the Master Sword for sentimental reasons, Link. They are planning to use it to destroy Hyrule."

"Destroy Hyrule? But...why the Master Sword? It's too pure for such dark hearts to wield, especially against Hyrule," the ex-hero noted, his gaze cold and fierce. It would never work. It was a silly plan.

"They plan to taint it with darkness. Imagine- such a powerful weapon, turned against the kingdom it has so long protected. We know very little about the Zephyr's leader- we do not know his motives nor even his name. But we do know that he is a powerful mage and will go to any lengths necessary to acheive his goals. He is trained in shadow magic- an ancient art that manipultes the world of shadows that coexists along with our own. If he thinks he is powerful enough to overcome the inherent purity of the Master Sword, then he must be formidable indeed..." Vaati seemed sincerely concerned and deeply troubled.

A messenger burst into the room. "Lord Vaati! Urgent message from the queen. She requests your presence immediately. She seemed angry," the messenger added. Vaati cast a sideways glance at Link. "Forgive me, _Chain_," the lord told him. "I will be back shortly. Please make yourself at home."

He sighed. "Very well," he answered. Vaati and the messenger left swiftly, leaving him staring into his glass of water, deep in thought.

It was irrelevant how powerful your magic was, he thought. He had held that sword against the darkest evil this world had ever known, and it was incorruptible. You couldn't overpower the Master Sword with darkness...could you?

No. He refused to believe it. They didn't know the kind of forces they were dealing with- either the Zephyr were terribly foolish, or Vaati has miscalculated.

He heard a shuffle, and before he could react, the ex-hero Link felt a thin, cold leather glove over his mouth. "Well, well, men, it seems we have caught ourselves a hero." a voice chuckled. Link struggled violently against his new captor's grasp, but it was a futile effort. His wrists and ankles were both tied faster than he could think. More men filed into the room through the window, each armed with bows or daggers and dressed in the uniformed Zephyr agent robes that he had seen before.

"Vaati!" he cried, but it was muffled by the rag that one of the men had deftly wrapped around his mouth, matching the blindfold that was now being placed over his eyes. Only his bandaged nose was left exposed.

He felt a breath in his ear. The same man that had spoke before spoke again. "Listen closely, Hero. The Zephyr has plans for you, and it is useless to try to hide. Our reach extends to every corner of Hyrule and even beyond. And you should know, before you try to escape, Hero..."

The man dealt a strong blow to his stomach. Conciousness slipping away, he heard the man's final words whispered in his ear.

"We have your son."

* * *

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Hero," he was greeted. His blindfold and other bonds had been removed, and he was lying on a remarkably soft cot. A man sat aside his bed in an unadorned chair. His brown hair was unkempt in a boyish way, tied loosley at the nape of his neck. His chin had sparse stubble, his green eyes bright and young. He looked about twenty, give or take maybe three years. It was hard to tell. He was dressed rather simply, but the emblem of the Zephyr was embroidered on his linen shirt. Link immediately tensed and reached for a weapon, but realized that all of his equipment and weapons were gone. He found himself dressed in a white cotton shirt and loose-fitting pants, both of which he did not recognize.

"I hope you rested well. I do have to wonder what you did to your face, though. I can't imagine anyone pummeling the Hero of Twilight like that."

"Shut up," Link yelled back at the calm and collected young man. "That's not your business. And I am no friend of yours. I am no friend of the Zephyr."

"Dangerous words to speak whilst in the Order of the Zephyr headquarters. If you are not our friend, I suppose we can cast you in the dungeon. But I don't particularly want to go that route, Hero, and I'm sure you don't either."

"This is your headquarters?" Link said, looking about. It was a fairly average guest room, polished instead of the usual layer of dust that covered unused rooms like these.

"I might remind you that we have young Link," the man smiled. "I believe I told you this before, but perhaps you've forgotten. It would be wise of you to cooperate."

"Dindamnit! Who are you!" Link yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

He didn't flinch. "I am Kikuro, the leader of the Zephyr. I have brought you here because I am in need of your unique status. Not many can claim to have faced the great Ganondorf and survived."

"How do you know who I am?" he shouted angrily, standing up and grasping Kikuro by the cloth of his shirt. He lifted him off the ground. "What do you people want? What have you done with Link-"

"Calm down, Hero," the man grinned. "We don't have to be enemies. Your son is safe, for now. He's in the dungeon underneath our feet, right next to the dragon's hold. We have quite a lovely dragon, you see. But I can't vouch for what Volvagia will do to him if, perhaps, someone were to wake up the sleeping behemoth and, maybe, forgot to feed it. Dragons are creatures of instinct. Volvagia might just mistake young Link for a snack," the man grinned. "You understand?"

Link lowered the man, stepping back.

"I thought we would see eye to eye. Good. You see, it was foolhardy to go to Hyrule Castle- I have the castle wrapped around my finger, you see," he smiled. "Zephyr Agents are everywhere- remember hat messenger that came and whisked that pompous Vaati away just before we came to collect you? He was in my employ. And we took you from right under Vaati's nose- oh, he must be furious," the man grinned manically. "Wonderful. I'm giddy just thinking about it!" he cackled.

Kikuro placed a finger under Link's chin, looking pointedly into his eyes. "It's not often that you find someone like you. You shall make a satisfactory offering, I'm sure," Kikuro smirked. He turned away towards the door, uttering one last thing before making his exit.

"While I see no need for chains and bonds between friends like us, Hero- do remember...should you try to escape, you will find that young Link's life will hang in the balance. I would suggest for you not to try my patience."

Link scoffed. Them, friends? He wanted nothing more than to stab the man til he bled dry. But if they really had his son...what could he do?

The ex-hero sunk onto the bed, staring at his feet. He had messed things up, bad. But he couldn't face Link again, not after he had lied to him. Link and Darc, they would never forgive him, this he knew. Not after what he had done to him.

Perhaps the gods really had abandoned him.


	11. Purpose

**AN: Ah...I am SO sorry for the ridiculously long wait, guys. I've had this on paper for awhile but I haven't been able to type it. My laptop is getting fixed so I have to share a computer with my household. Anyway...some more character development stuff in this chapter, mostly. The adventure part will get going again soon, I swear XD Darc and Link have to figure some stuff out first. THERE ARE LOTS OF FEELINGS THEY HAVE, GUYZ. :B**

**Also, we go to Link's POV, and see inside that little cutie's head for awhile! :3 Yay! Love as always, enjoy & review, and happy late Valentine's day. ~Oniyuri**

Yet another dawn in Darc's and Link's journey had come and gone, the events of the previous night left unspoken but not forgotten. They had found a small village to the south of Hyrule Castle Town by the name of Ferrix, where they had stopped for food. Link had given Link minimal contact the whole morning, avoiding confrontation all day. Darc responded with a similar sheepishness; he had hoped Link would be more receptive after their impromptu kiss, but it had seemed to push the two boys even farther apart. Link had even gone so far as to claim he wanted to stretch his legs for a while instead of riding Asa with him. Darc hadn't dared to argue, but he had pouted the entire trip while he rode alone, Link walking behind.

The distance between them had grown rather than drawn in closer. Darc knew that he had stepped over a fine boundary. And now, he was paying for it.

They stood awkwardly side-by-side in a local bakery, Link eyes fixated upon his feet and Darc perused the merchandise. Darc examined a loaf of white bread, casting Link a sideways glance. He wanted to take the blonde in his arms, feel that divine sizzle of light against his flesh; he resisted the temptation, opting instead to place a comforting hand on his light's shoulder.

"Link..." He searched for the words to console the blonde teen. It was obvious he had been deeply affected by the little incident. This bad reaction practically broke Darc's heart- what if Link knew how Darc really felt about him? Would he reject him completely?

"Darc?" Link looked up at his shadow, tilting his head.

Darc couldn't help but smile at that face. "I...I'm sorry, Link."

Link looked confused. "W...why are you sorry?" Darc frowned.

"I...I crossed the line last night. That was uncalled for," Darc apologized, puzzled. That is what this was about...wasn't it?

"Y-you? I...I thought that..." Link trailed off, the wheels in his mind turning. He looked down at his feet again. Darc placed his hand under Link's chin, lifting his face back to meet his eyes.

"Hm?"

"I thought that I...I...I had, you..." the boy stumbled."You know...k-" he stopped, wetting his dry lips nervously. He leaned closer to Darc's ear as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "_Kissed you_."

Darc froze. Link thought he had kissed _him_? His lowly shadow? This whole morning he had the idea that Link was embarrassed because Darc had crossed a line. But no. Link was embarrassed because...he thought that _he_ had.

Darc knew quite differently. He had kissed his light, twice, in fact. Of course, Link had been half-asleep at the time. He had been surprised Link even remembered. If Link thought it had been him, though, did that mean the thought had been on his brain, just as it had consumed Darc's?

"Link..." Darc sighed, unable to break his gaze from those icy blue eyes. What could he say?

Without thinking, Darc pushed his face closer to Link's, giving a quick peck to Link's quivering lips. He pulled away, looking at his light with a renewed intensity. The wound inflicted on Darc's sensitive mouth the previous night burned now with equally renewed pain. But he didn't care.

Link looked both baffled and horrified at the same time. "Y-you..."

Darc offered a gentle smile. "We should get out of here," he suggested, noticing the queer glances of the bakery's other patrons. The pair purchased a loaf of bread and a few rolls, taking their leave as Link munched on one.

Darc noticed Link's disposition hadn't improved by much; he seemed less worried, but still nervous; embarrassed; reserved. Despite this, the shadow felt hope pounding in his chest; could it be, possibly, that his light reciprocated his feelings? The thought was too wonderful, too impossible to believe.

The words of Lady Inrure rang in his ears. "_Your heart is a glutton for punishment,_" she had said. "_He will never return your affection..._"

Decidedly cheerier, Darc found a small spring at the top of a hill outside of the village where they decided to stop for a bit while they decided where they should go next- they hadn't really discussed their goals since they had split up with Chain. All they really knew now was that they needed to keep away from the Zephyr.

Once again, the shadow's mind wandered back to his fortune-telling. She had said that the Zephyr wanted Link's blood- because of his heritage, or something. Did that mean that Chain had done something to piss them off? He still didn't understand much about that man, or what his problem was. He put it out of his mind. That bastard didn't matter.

Link sat under a tree near the spring, drawing pictures in the sandy dirt with a stick. His knees were drawn close to his chest as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He looked over at Darc, who was washing Asa's coat as best he could, saddle cast aside on the bank. The sight of his shadow filled Link with a flurry of emotions. He didn't even know what to say to him, now. All morning, he had thought he had done something horribly wrong. And then- Darc had- had _kissed_ him, right in broad daylight! He couldn't fathom why he would do such a thing, and even thinking about it- the way his stomach had lurched, his heartbeat fluttered, his body shaken...it was enough to make him sick.

He buried his face in his knees, hiding his shame. How did Darc think of him? He peeked back at Darc- he was smiling as he worked, seemingly as happy as could be.

Darc finished washing Asa, and started to strip down, pulling off his shirt and starting to wade into the deeper part of the spring. He cast a glance back at Link, who was still watching. Link looked away as Darc caught his gaze.

"Are you coming in, Link?" Darc called. Link raised his head slowly, taking a moment to answer.

"Uh...yeah."

Link stood slowly, his knees shaking. He walked over to the edge of the spring, slipping off his sandal and dipping his toes experimentally in the water. It was cold.

"It's not too bad," Darc said reassuringly, gesturing to Link. "C'mon."

Darc waded back over to Link as the blond started to pull off his shirt, casting aside his shoulder bag first. He lifted the shirt's hem slightly when he saw Darc's bare arms reach past his and grab the cloth, pulling it up swiftly and confidently as Link's arms shook.

Darc placed a familiar hand on Link's shoulder; Link was acutely aware of the hiss and steam of Darc's burning flesh at the direct contact. "Let's go," Darc smiled, not letting on at all he was in pain, but Link knew better. Darc slid his hand down the length of Link's arm, ending as he clasped Link's hand and pulled him into the water.

The two goofed around for a couple hours, daring each other to jump off of a nearby boulder into the spring and racing across its length; the tension of the day was nearly forgotten.

They stopped as the sun started to near its daily journey's end, sitting next to each other on the bank, shaking out their soaked hair. Link fell backward, laying down. He opened his eyes, looking up to see Darc looking down on him.

"Link..." Darc smiled, laughing a little. "I...I have to tell you something," he said, his tone suddenly serious. Link sat up.

"Um...what is it?" he asked. He couldn't even guess at what his shadow had to say. Darc was still smiling, but there was something else reflected in those red eyes; something more reserved, held back...unreadable. Link really couldn't even imagine what Darc was thinking.

"When I came back for you, in Castle Town..." the shadow boy began, "I stopped in at a fortune teller's shop."

"Ya?" Link asked, now curious. "What did she say?"

"She showed me a vision...there were these three women, but I couldn't see their faces. And there was this place covered in snow...and a forest, with this huge tree," he explained, gesturing as if trying to capture the immensity of the image, "And this crater, filled with lava that looked as thick as mud. I think...I think thats where those three women live and...I'm supposed to go find them."

Link didn't even know what that meant. "Wait...what? Why? What do you think you'll find" he asked, bewildered.

"A..." Darc stopped, looking away from Link. His expression was cold, distant, unfathomable. "An answer."

Darc sighed. "I think they hold the answer to who created me. Even if its just a clue, a hint, a piece of the puzzle, I want to know. I _have_ to know."

Link was shocked. His creator? He didn't imagine that Darc wondered about such things. He had seen Darc as simple a friendly companion, someone he could count on. But now, looking at the pensive expression on the shadow boy's face, he realized that Darc was so much more than his faithful friend. Darc was just as discontent, just as restless, just as thirsty for knowledge as Link was. He wasn't just his shadowy reflection- he was his own person, with his own hopes and desires. He wanted the answers to his origins- just like Link did.

Link was seeing his only friend in a whole new light. "Well...if you think that's what you'll find, we should go."

Darc looked surprised. "You...you want to go with me?"

Link tilted his head. "Of course I do. You can't go alone, can you?"

Darc looked extremely happy. "I...Thank you, Link," he smiled. The next thing Link knew, Darc was holding Link tightly in an embrace, their bare chests pressed closely together. Though it didn't harm Link, the force of their skin contact was so strong it caused his whole torso to tingle. Link pushed Darc away, looking at Darc in horror. There was a red tinge all along his chest, like he had been struck with a gigantic hot iron.

"Darc!" he whimpered. "You can't do that...you're hurting yourself..."

Darc shrugged. "I don't care, Link."

Link hadn't noticed it much before, but Darc had similar red scars in other places, on his hands especially, and right now his lips were tinged with a red that hadn't been there yesterday, a haunting reminder of their...encounter. Link turned away.

"You should," he said dejectedly. "I don't want to hurt you, Darc." And it was true. It wasn't weird, was it? He cared about Darc- he was his only friend, the only person he knew he could count on. These- these _feelings_ that Link was having, they were new, unfamiliar, frightening. But it had to be normal to care about your best friend. It's not as if they were..._romantic_ feelings.

Of course, it was easy for Link to tell himself that when he wasn't looking at him.

Link looked back. "I don't like it, Darc."

Darc sighed. "Okay, fine," he said, picking up his shirt off the bank. He pulled it on over his gray-toned chest, the sun having somewhat dried his body by now. His pants were still sort of soaked, but he didn't seem to notice. He tossed Link his shirt as well, who fumbled it before putting it on.

Darc stood, offering Link a hand. He refused it, standing up on his own. He turned away from his shadow, but Darc came up behind him, wrapping now protected arms around Link's torso in an awkward, brief hug.

They turned to face each other, exchanging sheepish smiles. "Are we camping here?" Link asked Darc, who nodded. "We'll have to get an early start tomorrow," he said, determination shining through his dark red eyes.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover."


	12. Magician

**AN: I have a special treat for you all today...a new chapter, a gift from me to you in honor of the 25****th**** anniversary of The Legend of Zelda series. If it weren't for the game released that fateful day, February 21, 1986, then we wouldn't be here together writing and reading fanfiction. Sorry I didn't get it up earlier in the day (I'm in a weird time zone compared to most people), I hope you enjoy it!**

**Okay, just give me a moment of your time, guys. This chapter is cut a little short for a good reason. I decided to try to bring another character into the story. If you guys don't like them, let me know and they will take a backseat plot-wise (they won't go away entirely, but they will have less of a role). If you guys say yes, they may be joining the party. I know original characters are a touchy subject but hey, Link and Darc in this story are practically OCs anyway. xD; Anyway! Review and let me know lovelies! That means you, lurkers! If you're going to review this story once, let it be this time!**

**I love you all! ~Oniyuri**

"Darc," Link called, distressed.

Where was it?

It had been there not too long ago.

"What is it, Link," Darc answered, not looking back from his work. The shadow was packing up the campsite.

"Where's my bag?" Darc turned to face his light.

"Your bag?"

"It's gone!"

Darc walked over to the blonde, who was crawling about on the sparse grass looking for his missing bag. Darc sighed, getting down on his hands and knees in a mirroring fashion.

"Where did you last have it?" Darc asked as they both searched the area ineffectually.

"Right here!"

Darc sighed again, standing up with a resigned countenance. "Alright. It has to be around here somewhere, Link, calm down," he said in a consolatory tone. "I haven't seen it, are you sure it was here?"

"Yes! Just awhile ag-" the blonde cut himself off; a sound pricked his sensitive ears. He raised a finger to his lips. "Ssh."

Darc froze, nodding slowly in understanding. He listened carefully, shutting his red eyes. There was a moment of silence- wait- a rustle? He sensed an aura not too far away- there was something familiar about it, but Darc couldn't put a name to what it was.

"Someone's here," he whispered to Link. There was something else too- the unknown aura was touched with a hint of darkness. Just like...

...Chain.

"Damn," Darc hissed. He couldn't be here, could he? If he had followed them, Darc would have noticed before now.

"We know you're here, you damn bastard. Come out so I can kick your ass," he yelled. There was just another rustle in reply. Link touched his hand to his forehead.

"Way to reassure them," he sighed. Darc rolled his eyes.

"You coward," he snapped, raising his arm. His expression was filled with a malicious intent. He curled his hand into a fist, twisting his wrist and pulling his arm close to his torso, like grasping a rope. He repeated this motion once more, and again. Finally, a thin cord appeared in his fist. He pulled it, and it became taut, leading to the foliage not too far from where the two boys stood.

"Got you," he grinned, pulling on the cord.

"Ow! Hey!" a voice cried out. A foot appeared from a nearby bush, the cord connected to the shadow it cast. Darc frowned, releasing his grip. The cord flew into the foot's shadow, disappearing. The foot's owner pulled it back into the bushes.

That voice was feminine, and the foot was far too small to belong to a man. It wasn't Chain.

But then...who?

As if on cue, a young girl emerged from the foliage. Link and Darc stood dumbfounded. She brushed twigs and leaves off of her clothes, looking up at the twin boys. She looked from one to the other, her expression changing from annoyance to amazement that matched the boys' countenance. A moment passed, the three teens staring at each other in complete confusion.

"Who-what-" Darc stammered, not even able to finish the thought. The girl raised an arm, the sleeve of her strange attire draped about it. Only her index finger, poking out of the fabric, was clearly visible; it was pointed straight at Darc. A short, thick cape was bunched about her shoulders, a small clasp near her neck threatening to loosen at any moment. The cape's hood shadowed her face, long bangs further obscuring the girl's eyes. The back of her fine, jet-black hair was tied messily on one side of her face, tumbling over one shoulder in loose curls. A odd sort of dull black robe was pulled over a white dress, cinching at the waist; pants that mushroomed around her upper legs were of the same dull, dark coloring, becoming tight at the knee a few inches above the top of her high, gray socks, revealing a small patch of deathly pale skin in between. She wore a pair of frumpy white boots, held to her ankles solely by a pair of black buckles. There wasn't a speck of color on the girl, save for the pale peach tint to her skin. From her dark hair and gray eyes to her monochrome robes, she looked like she had been drained of all hue. Neither Link nor Darc had seen anyone so oddly dressed in all their lives.

Her arm hung in the air for another silent minute while the boys contemplated her. It was she who finally broke the silence.

"You really are one," she said, not moving her finger from pointing at Darc. The boy furrowed his brow.

"A what?" he growled, irritated. He was glad it wasn't Chain, but he wasn't exactly happy that this girl was here, either. Who was this girl? She didn't look like anyone he had seen in Hyrule since he had been here, and she had a dark tint to her aura. But upon closer examination, it wasn't the same as Chain's aura. It was darker still, almost familiar in a way- it was the same kind of energy that Darc was made of himself.

Shadow.

"You're a shadow," she replied simply. Darc gasped sharply. Yes, this was quite obviously true. But living shadows were not something most people knew about. It was a guarded, niche kind of magic. Apparently, this girl was not most people.

"How do you know about that," he managed to say. The girl tilted her head, pulling her hand close to her face in contemplation, folds of her long sleeve hanging about her tiny wrist. Her whole frame was mostly encompassed in fabric, but from what he could see of her, she was frail, thin, weak; her face, though mostly shadowed by her hood and hair, had a sunken in appearance. There were dark circles under her eyes, like she had gotten too little sleep; her lips were thin and wavering as she spoke.

"How interesting, a shadow around these parts," she murmured, taking a few steps towards Darc. She lifted her arm and touched his forehead. Darc twitched- her hand was cold, like ice.

He jumped back. "Just who do you think you are-"

The girl was now examining Link in a similarly creepy fashion. "Is this your light? He has to be, you two are near identical," she said, answering her own question. She turned her head to Darc. "Why aren't you trying to kill him?"

Once again, he was dumbstruck. "Why...why would I want to kill him?" he asked, his face twisting into a scowl. The girl looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"Duh, your creator obviously made you to kill him. That's the only reason anyone animates a shadow," she explained. She looked at Link again. "Wow, you don't seem like the type that would piss off a shadow magician. You're actually kinda cute. But hey, I'm not one to get in the way of a fellow magician's wrath," she said, throwing up her hands and taking a step back. She looked to Darc again.

"So? Why aren't you fighting him?"

Link looked even more confused than Darc, if that was possible. "Darc...Darc wants to kill me?" he said, his words almost failing him. Darc cast a sympathetic glance towards his light, rushing over and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"No, of course not," he assured. He cast a dark stare at the girl. "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave."

"Who am I?" she grinned, shifting her stance. She reached for the ground, pulling a swatch of shadow from the ground like a shroud, throwing it up into the air and letting it flutter back down. "Why, I'm Lindy, Shadow Magician extraordinaire!"

"Shadow...Magician?" Link asked. It seemed off, but she had just demonstrated the same powers as Darc.

"I thought you'd all died out," Darc added. Shadow magic was rare these days. Darc had never heard of anyone from this era, other than him, that was capable of performing the art. Shadows were naturally attuned to such magic, but some humans were capable of learning it as well. Not that there was really anyone left to teach it.

Lindy frowned. "Well, you're around, aren't you?"

She had a point. "Well...I'm not from around here," he admitted. "But still. What would a shadow magician be doing around here."

"I could ask the same of you," she smirked. "But I'm more curious as to why a shadow such as you isn't being hostile towards his light," she said, slinking closer. "What kind of perpetuator of eternal darkness creates a shadow to be all buddy-buddy with a light creature? Nope, doesn't add up. Shadows like you aren't made to be friends, you're curses. The most powerful kind of curse in a magician's arsenal," Lindy explained. "But of course, you know that."

Darc frowned. Yes, he did know that casting a shadow required a powerful shadow mage. But he hadn't been made to be Link's enemy. He knew that- his instinct was to protect him. If he had been made to fight him, he would have known that. This girl didn't know what she was talking about.

Link looked at Darc, searching for an answer in his shadow's expression. "Curse? Is it..." he trailed off, and Darc could have sworn he saw his eyes watering. It was almost more than he could bear.

"Is it true? Your mysterious creator sent you to kill me?" Link asked.

Darc immediately shook his head no, his eyes seemingly burning with the intensity of his gaze. He brushed his palm against Link's cheek, steam hissing off his skin. "The truth is Link..." he began. "Like I said yesterday...I need to find who created me. I don't...I really have no idea. I know I told you it was just a secret but..."

Suddenly, a small hand appeared between the two boys' faces. It was Lindy. "What are you two _doing_," she said exasperatedly, pulling her hand away. "How are you touching him- doesn't that hurt?" she said, grabbing Darc's wrist and examining his palm. "Interesting." He jerked it away, releasing Link from his embrace. Lindy's tone was scholarly and observant, like she had made some kind of revolutionary discovery.

"I wish I had some paper to take notes on," she sighed. "You two really are friends, huh? What with all the hugging and whatnot. How very singular," she commented offhand.

Darc gave her an accusing glance. "What are you even doing here?"

Lindy rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Well...to be honest? I'm broke. Thought you guys looked like good marks," she admitted, pulling Link's bag out of her robe. "But when I got close, I realized that you weren't your normal breed of travelers. Not every day you meet a shadow, I didn't even know there were any Shadow Orbs left in all of Hyrule." She tossed the bag at Link, who fumbled it. He picked it up from the ground, scowling.

"We aren't from Hyrule," Darc added. "And you may be right, there might not be any left at this point. I'm ten years old."

Lindy winced. "A shadow that's ten years old? Wow, you really aren't your run-of-the-mill curse, are you?"

Darc wasn't sure what she meant. "What?"

"Well, since most shadows are animated to kill their light, with whom they have a codependency...well, they tend to die," she said bluntly. "I guess that's one way to stay alive? Oh, I bet you're crazy powerful," she said suddenly, her gray eyes becoming glossy. "I bet there's a lot you could teach me, Mr. Shadow!"

Darc was disturbed by this little bit. He never knew that he would die if Link did. Although, he supposed that he had never thought of letting Link die.

"I don't have time for this. Get lost," Darc said, grinding his teeth. He was curious about the girl, for sure; shadow magic was a lost art and it was quite the coincidence to run into one. But it was almost too lucky. What if she was with the Zephyr?

"Link, we're leaving," he said, going over to their camping supplies and packing them onto Asa's saddle. Link's eyes flitted from Lindy, to Darc, and back and forth before finally and obediently hopping over to Darc, his bag clutched closely to his chest.

Lindy flailed her arms about. "Where are you going? You have to let me go with you, Mr. Shadow!" She fell to her knees, bowing her head low. Darc felt extremely awkward at her gesture of respect. "Please be my teacher! Shadows are the true masters of shadow magic, and if you aren't bound to kill your light like every other shadow in history...think of what you could teach me!" she pleaded, now clutching Darc's leg.

"Not interested," Darc sneered, the thought of dealing with this crazy girl any longer making him nauseated.

"We're going to a place with lots of snow," Link said suddenly. He looked to Darc. "Right?"

_Traitor._ "Yes. Snow," he repeated. He wasn't sure where that was, but he knew it wasn't here.

"Snowpeak, you mean? That's real far from here," Lindy commented, pulling her hood down. Her black curls were frizzy, barely contained in her side clasp. "Way far north. Watcha goin' there for?"

"Meeting someone," Darc murmured. "Link, c'mon," he said, getting in Asa's saddle and extending a burned hand to Link. Link didn't take it, instead opting to scramble up on his own, not wanting to touch Darc's skin if he could help it.

"You guys say you aren't from Hyrule? Bet you've never been," she said, smirking as she looked up at the twins. Her eyes were still mostly covered by her fine bangs, but she didn't seem to have any problem seeing them. "I could take you there, if Mr. Shadow here wouldn't mind teaching me some of his more advanced magic."

Link gave Darc an expectant glance. It was true- at the moment, they had no idea how to find this Snowpeak she spoke of. Could they afford to say no? Finally,


	13. Unrest

**AN: x Sorry for the delay, its been over a month guys! D: I've missed you all, Soul, Serenity, Kaenith, Hikari and Pie! (if any of you are still following this.) ;-; Looks like Lindy's here to stay. C: and OHMYGODS a LOT happens in this chapter! To make up for the relative lack of noteworthy events in the last couple chaps/the wait, I guess xD Almost all the plot points are set up now, just have to let things play out 3 Expect a swift return to Hyrule Castle in chapter XIV!**

**Btdubs, if you want to get notices on progress of future updates or stories from me check out my author forum Oniyuri Co. (linked to at the bottom of my profile page), I'll be posting art and character profiles too! (GO DRAW FANART, JK, WAIT WHAT) C: OKAY. HUGEASS AUTHOR NOTE. WOW. Oh wow, sorry readers, I'm a bit hyper. Enjoy and review, lovelies! Til next time! ~Oniyuri**

Finally, Darc answered her. "Fine, if you can keep up," Darc snorted, grasping Asa's reins. The horse started off, leaving Lindy behind. Link cast his gaze behind them, watching her curiously.

The magician girl just smiled, falling to her knees and shoving her hand onto the ground. To Link's surprise, it slipped right through. Lindy had reached into her own shadow. Her arm was half submerged in darkness when she started pulling it out. It was quite a spectacle. As her arm resurfaced into the light world, something was clasped in her fist. Something long.

"That's a broom," Link stated. The girl nodded, holding it horizontally and sitting on it sidesaddle, like it was a horse. "I don't know _only_ shadow magic. You have to learn other stuff before you can move onto something that advanced. I happened to pick this up, watch closely, if you will." She picked her feet up off the ground, but the broom was still floating in the air, supporting her weight. It hovered a few feet higher.

"Follow me," she smiled, tapping the broomstick. It started to fly forward, catching up with them and bypassing their horse. The two boys obliged her, exchanging curious glances. Just where had this Lindy girl come from, anyway?

They continued nearly side-by-side, Lindy keeping pace just barely ahead of Darc. In frustration, Darc would quicken the horse's pace, but to no avail; Lindy kept the same distance in front of him.

The pale girl cast him a silly grin, her curly black bangs obscuring her droopy eyes near totally. "You're funny," she laughed.

Darc grumbled. After a moment, he asked, "Hey, uh, Lindy." The girl looked at him curiously, her broom still gliding along.

"How is it you're around, when all the Shadow Magicians are...well, gone."

Lindy looked away, tilting her gaze upward. "Well...as you can see, we aren't all gone. My tribe, we lived far to the east, in the northern savannah of the Kingdom of Kiril."

"Kiril?" Link piped up. She didn't look Kirilian- her ears were tall, like a Hylian's. Kirilians had droopy ears the were near horizontal to their faces. Link felt his own ears- a weird mix between the two. A constant indicator of his foreign heritage, no matter which country he was in.

"Yeah. Pretty far from here, as I said. Anyway, I got banished about a year ago. So I decided to come to Hyrule, see the world...its great here. Lots to see, lots of adventures to be had," she said wistfully. Link agreed silently- Hyrule was certainly a grand place.

Darc was incredulous- a tribe of Shadow Magicians, back in Kiril? He was thinking the same thing- she didn't look Kirilian at all.

"You're a Hylian," Link said finally. She laughed.

"I am, yes. The Som'ka- my tribe- are all Hylians. We were nomads for many years, but about a decade ago, when I was small, we settled in the Kirilian savannah. And so did our enemies, the Luz'hi."

"The Luz'hi- the Light Magicians- were just like us, really. And both tribes knew that. Our culture, language, are similar- I suspect we are branches of the same ancestors. But still, it is taboo for Som'ka and Luz'hi to associate with one another. Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin, you know...one cannot exist without the other."

"So we tolerated each other, and grudgingly accepted we both had to exist, for balance. There was still a lot of tension, though...so I took off. I got tired of the whole scene."

"Took off? You said you were banished," Darc repeated, baffled.

"Eh, same difference. I was going to leave anyway," she laughed. "It's not like I'm a kid. I'm nineteen."

They wouldn't have guessed. Lindy looked their age, maybe even younger.

"I know, I'm told I look young," she said, apparently knowing what they were thinking without even looking at them. "But regardless...don't look so skeptical. Why would I lie?"

Darc didn't answer. Could she possibly be working for the Zephyr? She might be able to help them, but he still couldn't let his guard down. He couldn't trust the girl too easily, he knew. Despite that there was something magnetic about her, something that put him off. She was, in a sense, a being of shadow, like him...but unlike him, she was rooted in this world, the light world. She belonged here, while he didn't. The idea intrigued him- if a light creature could be comfortable in shadow, could a shadow being ever belong in this world?

"The Order of the Zephyr? Eh, I've never heard of them," Lindy said earnestly. Link frowned.

"Never? Oh...okay," he sighed.

Disheartened, Link looked ahead on the road. They had been traveling for a long while now. They were nearing the Great Bridge of Hylia. It was lucky that they had run into Lindy, as it turned out- they had been headed in the totally wrong direction, into Faron Province. She had turned them back towards Lanayru, this time over Lake Hylia. "It's quite a sight to see," she told the boys. "Bigger than any lake you've ever seen."

As they approached the bridge, Link noticed a group of made up of Zoras and what appeared to be Hylian soldiers blocking the path. He nudged Darc.

They didn't seem to be getting along- they were shouting and shaking their fists and weapons at each other dangerously. Finally, one Zora, stamping a flipperlike foot, threw up his hands and gestured to his companions, turning away from the bridge in the opposite direction. They were driving along a cart full of goods, though it was unclear what they were transporting as it was covered in a shroud. They pushed past Lindy, Darc and Link, shooting them angry glares as they went by, heading off back through the rocky pass they had just come through.

Lindy touched down on the earth from her broom, holding it at her side and hopping over to the Hylian guards. "What was that about?" she asked curiously. One of the guards shook his head. "They wouldn't pay the bridge toll. Couldn't let them cross."

Lindy looked surprised. "Since when is there a toll?"

The man lifted his visor, grinning at Lindy. "Yeah, there's a toll. But if you don't have the coin, perhaps we can arrange something else, miss."

Another solider, quite presumably of a higher office judging from her uniform, thwacked the back of the soldier's head, causing his visor to creak back down over his face. "Don't mind him, miss," she spoke, lifting the visor on her own helmet. "The name's Captain Visca. I'm the head of the guard in Hylria." She was a tall, imposing woman, with a commanding air. "There's no toll for you three," she informed them. "We don't charge our own. We are running a toll just for the Zoras. You see, the Zoras control the waterway, and they've recently been cracking down on everyone that does business in their river and have been a real pain over use of the lake. We're simply returning the favor. Gotta eat, you know."

"The Zoras have been Hyrule's allies forever, haven't they?" Lindy asked, squinting. Visca shrugged. "They've been none too kind as of late. I don't see why we should be friendly."

"That's nice. Let's go," Darc suggested quickly, not wanting to get in the middle of this confrontation. They had to get to Snowpeak. Lindy nodded, waving goodbye to Visca and hopping back on her broom. She grabbed a few curious stares but no one commented on her mode of transport.

As they moved across the bridge, Link was leisurely taking in the scenery, amazed by the sheer size of the sparkling, pristine lake. The town of Hylria could be seen on the shores and islands that edged the waterfront, small boats and buildings dotting it. He cast his gaze to the other side of the road, and he noticed the Zoras from earlier were on the edge of the bluff overlooking the lake that ran parallel to the bridge; he remembered the spot from the path they had taken here. They were overlooking the fence that lined the edge, as if they were preparing to jump over it.

They pulled the cover off of their cart, the items within so lustrous they blinded the boy for a moment. Refocusing his vision, he noticed that the cart was full of armor and weapons, made not from metal but what appeared to be fish remains; rapiers crafted from a swordfish's bill, armor studded with silver fish-scales and helmets decorated with fins.

Link tugged at Darc's sleeve. "Stop, look," he whispered. They turned around, and saw one Zora pull a reed from the bluff's edge, lifting it to his lips. An eerie whistle sounded out, an acquiescent intonation filling the air as it sounded, its chill, slowly rising notes seeming to fill the air with a watery serenade.

They all peered over the bluff's edge, gesturing wildly down to the water. Darc and Link hopped off the horse, shuffling over to the bridge's edge and looking down at the lake. Several more Zoras were gathering there, waving up at the others. The whistling Zora made a hand sign, and after seeming to have received an affirmative one back, started to drop his cargo down into the water, making large splashes as they hit the surface from the high cliff. Slowly, they started gathering up the inventory, some of them leaving with full arms. When the bulk of it was dropped below, the Zoras on the cliff took up the arms, and made a shocking, graceful dive down off the cliff, landing effortlessly in the lake.

Lindy, who had joined the two boys in observance of the spectacle, let out a low whistle. "Amazing. Only a Zora could pull that off and live," she said approvingly. Darc frowned.

"Isn't it dangerous to throw around swords and heavy stuff like that? And jump off cliffs?" Link asked, rightly amazed.

"Why would they need all those weapons...those soldiers said they were having some trade disagreements with the Zora, but are they really readying themselves for war?"

The trio continued, the Zoras' activities weighing heavily on their minds. It was clear the peace between the citizens of Hylria and the Zoras was fragile at best.

"Darc..." Link began. "Do you remember, back in Kakariko, when we were with..." he trailed off, letting Darc fill in the space. "Well, that shaman man, Renado, he said that some Zoras were murdered in the castle by the Zephyr. Do you think that's related to this dispute?"

In truth, Darc didn't doubt it one bit. "We shouldn't dawdle here," Darc announced. They hadn't intended on actually visiting Hylria- they would have to descend from the bridge to do that- but it was appearing unwise to even be in the vicinity of the lakeside city, with all the hostility about.

They waved to the guards on the other end of the bridge as they passed, not bothering to stop and tell them what they saw- it was none of their concern, truly. They came unto an open area, a fork in the road leading between Hyrule Field and a craggy pass. They opted for the brighter route, the enormous Hyrule Castle clearly in view. They came upon North Hyrule Field as the last traces of twilight were fleeing from the horizon, and night was settling over the grassy expanse. They made camp soon after; they had been traveling for three days now since Lindy had joined them, and all three teens were tired.

Darc grudgingly took charge of tending a campfire, Link curled up not far away while Lindy wandered off on her broomstick- where he wasn't sure, nor did he really care. These past few days he had noticed that Lindy valued her alone time, and though he disliked her as a whole, he respected that about her. As the fire crackled away, Darc cast a glance to his light, who by now was practically asleep. Lindy was just now wandering back, and Darc felt inclined to make his own disappearing act to avoid her, if he hadn't, of course, felt obligated to stay near Link.

Darc backed as far away from the fire as possible without straying out of reach of Link, putting his back to the flame. He was honestly tired; this journey, as a whole, had been taxing for the shadow. Back in Narice, Darc could hide in the shadows most of the time, but since he had come out into the open and been forced to be out in the light actively guarding Link, the light world was constantly taxing his strength. He took solace in the night- the only time when this cursed world of light agreed with him. He hadn't realized just how much he had been weakened until this very moment. He was...so very tired.

"So, Mr. Shadow," Lindy said, suddenly moving her face in very close vicinity to Darc's as she spoke. Darc nearly fell over. "Get away! What." he gasped, realizing that he had been stroking Link's hair as he had been thinking- and consequently, had yanked it very hard when Lindy had startled him.

"Ow," Link yelped, waking up. "What! What is it!"

Darc smacked a palm to his forehead. "Nothing- just, nothing. Gods, what is it, Lindy?"

The magician girl stood, a huge smile on her face. "Welll, we'll be to Snowpeak soon, and someone hasn't held up their end of the bargain!" she said, poking Darc's nose. Darc crinkled his brow, standing up. Link sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Darc said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're supposed to teach me the secrets of Shadow Magic that only a true Shadow would know!" she said, waving her arms frantically.

Darc sighed. Now he remembered. "Right. Well...I don't know, Lindy, what can you do?" He wasn't sure of the exact gap between their races in terms of skill.

"Well, I can summon objects of mass from the shadow world," she said, pulling a piece of shadow from the ground and twirling it in the air. She continued this absently as she thought. "And I can lock things away there, as well, as you know," she smirked, taking her broom and pushing it handle-first into her shadow on the ground, rimmed in orange by the fire.

She held up her hand, holding up two fingers and counting off her subsequent skills and she chattered on. Darc nodded after each note, each more unimpressive than the last.

"Can you make a copy of an object of this world crafted from shadows?" he asked. Lindy blinked. "What?"

"Well, I've seen you pull up swatches and ropes of shadow, but never anything with a particular kind of form. Its just a continuation of that technique, the results aren't permanent but it can be useful," he explained in a scholarly tone, gesturing for her to sit beside him. He demonstrated as he explained, Lindy watching in awe. Link laid back down, his head in Darc's lap as he talked with an uncharacteristic animation to Lindy, falling back asleep slowly. Before long, Lindy managed to make a shaky, shadowy copy of Link's travel bag, and several other objects about the campsite, that lasted maybe for half a minute before dissipating altogether.

"Wow, I never learned anything like this back home!" Lindy smiled. She scratched her nose. "But then again, I never really finished my training, either."

Lindy stretched, and reached out to Darc, giving him a sudden, and unwelcome embrace. Darc cringed as her icy limbs wrapped around him, and he wriggled away. "Hey, don't do that, seriously," he winced, staring at her in disbelief. "Seriously, woman, are you for real?"

Lindy giggled. "I thought you liked hugs, Mr. Shadow," she winked, casting a glance at the slumbering blonde boy before turning away, skipping over to the other side of the campfire, which was really just a pile of embers at this point, and curled up under a shadow blanket. Darc sighed, shaking his head. What was her problem?

Exasperated, the shadow boy stared into the glowing red coals as they slowly died out.


	14. Uncertainty

**AN: Hello again readers! Chapter XIV is here! I'd like to note that since I put off going back to Hyrule Castle so long, the main story has moved on a few days already; they still need to catch up, so, think backwards to chapter X when you get there...bla. Okay. I'm not happy with this chapter. Not a great note to start on, but...its getting rough to keep up with all these plot elements OTL I really hope I manage to keep it together okay. I'm sorry if this chapter is too dramatic. I like writing Link and Darc but, its a difficult dynamic to maintain. Especially Link. xP I'm not a professional, I'm just a teenager with a laptop sitting in the dark. Really. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless.**  
**~ Oniyuri**

He was in a green meadow. The horizon faded into an eerie fog, as if this place was all that existed, all that ever would. Green was the only quality Link could assign to the meadow; there was something else about it, but he couldn't place it. He looked about- there was nothing really in the meadow- empty, perhaps? But calling the meadow empty seemed wrong. There was nothing of note in the area, but it was full of...life, vibrancy. That was what it was. The meadow was teeming with life, so much that the earth itself seemed to be breathing, thriving. He could feel cool, soft grass tickling his bare feet, a soft breeze caressing him. The sky was an impossibly saturated blue, the green of the plant life vivid and incomparable. He would expect the wind to chill him, but it was an indifferent kind of breeze, one that seemed to have a life and breath of its own, with no cold nor warm quality to it. The wind touched his ears, and he could have sworn he heard a twinkling laughter. This laugh was of the most enchanting sort, melodious and peerless in its beautiful sound. It was so perfect as to be inhuman, unreal; in fact, its perfection marred it, lending it a hollow quality.

Link turned around, and saw a woman standing there, taller than anyone he'd ever seen, maybe seven feet. Her lithe body was toned and slender, draped in a pale green dress that accented her verdant hair. This hair which was tied up in two sections, decorated with small white flowers. Her dress was made from a light floral pattern, small, perfectly shaped leaves woven onto the hem. She looked down at him and smiled, her gauzy dress flowing around her in the soft breeze. She was the most gorgeous being that Link had ever laid eyes on. She didn't seem human.

She smiled at at him, reaching out. Her eyes were the purest green, but they had no pupils or sclera; the green irises seemed faceted, as if they were a pair of perfect emeralds inside her skull rather than eyes. They fixated upon him with an intense, warm gaze; warm, yet at the same time, distant, otherworldly. She seemed at the same time familiar and alien.

"Link," she said, walking towards him. The very meadow seemed to shift and change as she approached, the wind and earth bending to her will. Life radiated from her dazzling form, as if she was the very source of life itself.

Link felt as if he should be afraid, and perhaps he was, under the surface; but he felt nothing but calm. Was he under some sort of spell? She spoke again, but her voice was broken somehow, once clear and the next moment faraway and fading, and then clear again, coming and going. Her voice seemed to fill the whole meadow, echoing and shaking as its vibrato boomed and whispered all at once.

"My dear child," she said, warmly embracing him. He found that he couldn't twitch a muscle while he was in her grasp, his body was completely paralyzed. "Continue to Snowpeak. You seek the Oracle of Ages," the green-haired woman told him. Her arms were comforting, her embrace hypnotic.  
"Old wounds open and ancient winds rise with phoenix drive over our blessed land. I have done what I can to protect you, my child, but I cannot alter the course that has been set. I only wish I could have done more..."

She placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, caressing him with a motherly tenderness.  
"Choices made before your birth have set the path we now follow...but it is you that will have to see it to the end."

A brisk wind picked up, and the woman was gone, as if she had been merely whisked out of existence. Link found he could move again, and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. The sharp-edged, crisp world around him suddenly became watery and soft, like paint on a canvas. The saturated blue of the sky suddenly turned into a runny mess, as if it was melting away. The green grass blurred into patches of blurry color, no longer possessing any defined shape or form. Just as the last remnants of color were drained from the scape, an inky blackness began to drench every corner of the sky from the foggy horizon, dripping onto Link, consuming everything with darkness as he screamed in terror.

* * *

Icy blue eyes shot open, and Link sat up, sweat dripping all over his body. He was shivering, his breath shallow and quick. Of course it had been a dream. Just a dream.

"Link? Are you okay?" he heard Darc say from beside him. His shadow was lying next to him, barely visible in the darkness.

"Ye- yea, I'm...okay, I had a...weird dream, is all," he stammered, feeling his heart pounding. No dream had ever felt so sharp, so real.

"What happened in it?" Darc asked, interest piqued. Link shook his head.

"N-nothing..."

Darc wasn't buying it. He sat up, sitting in front of Link and putting his hands squarely on his shoulders, looking him in the eye with his intense, red-tinted gaze. "Tell me, Link." Link shook free of Darc's grasp, shooting him a disapproving look as he saw the smoke sizzle from Darc's scarred palms.

"Darc! Stop touching me!" he shouted. Darc shamefully hid his hands behind his back, answering Link's grimace with a sad pout.

"I don't mind it, Link..."

"I do! I don't want you touching me if it keeps hurting you like this! You...you're always doing things without asking! Like...like back in Faron!" he said, alluding to their kiss in the bakery. "You just can't do things like that...especially if they are hurting you!" Link said, biting back tears. Days of frustration at his cowardice to speak up against Darc's continued self-injury felt like they were spilling out all at once.

Darc caught the blond in an embrace. "Link...I don't care."

"I...I can't be around you if you're going to be like this," Link cried, pulling himself free forcefully. He smacked the back of his hand hard against Darc's face. A red, smoking blotch appeared there, and Darc's own hands flew to the wound as he let out a yelp of pain.

"Gods, Link...ow..."

Link stood, backing away, looking at Darc in horror. "I..." he couldn't find the words to say, so the boy turned, running away from the campsite.

He had hit him. His only friend, the only one who he knew he could count on, he had hurt him, and it looked really painful. How could he face him again? How could Darc forgive him for something like that?

"Link, come back," he heard Darc call. Link found a tall boulder and crouched behind it, breathing heavily. He had hit him...Darc...what had he done? I mean, he couldn't have hit that hard, but he might as well have clobbered him in the face with the flat of a red-hot blade. He, in himself, was the most dangerous weapon against his shadow.

"You're terrible at hiding, Link," Darc said as he came up next to him, taking him into his arms and pinning his shoulders against the boulder. The intensity in his gaze was almost too much for the blond.  
"You have no reason to run." Their faces hovered next to each other, and it was clear what was on Darc's mind.

Darc pushed his lips to Link's, and the blond felt his heart skip a beat, he was so frightened. Link could almost feel the heat of the burn being seared into Darc's light-sensitive lips, but the shadow-boy pressed onward, as if pain was a trifle compared to what he was taking. Link fought him for several moments before he finally managed to knee Darc in the gut, gasping for air and Darc staggered backwards.

"D-Darc!"

The absolute shock in Link's voice pervaded the atmosphere for several silent moments. The two boys, but a few feet apart, stared each other down, Darc's expression one of disappointment to match Link's horror.

The blond boy wiped his lips on his hand, as if to scrub Darc's presence from his mouth. Judging by his displeased facial expression, the taste didn't go away. "Darc...you can't...why..."

The emotions that Link had repressed since their time at the spring, since Lindy had joined them, came bubbling up to the surface, slowly but irrevocably. He couldn't deny it anymore. Darc wanted more than just his friendship. It was obvious with the way he treated him, the way he never denied himself his contact despite his weakness, the way he stared at him with those devil-red eyes...

Link wanted to say that he didn't reciprocate those feelings. He wanted to say that he didn't want Darc. He wanted to say that he wasn't mesmerized, enchanted or interested in any fashion or form...  
But could he really say that? With all certainty? Were these feelings of affection for the shadow-boy platonic or otherwise? He honestly couldn't answer that question. His experience was so limited, his understanding minimal. He barely knew anything about friendship, but...love? What an alien concept.

Did Darc love him?

The blond couldn't summon the courage to ask his shadowy twin. He instead offered a searching, deep stare, his mind drawing a blank when he opened his mouth to form the words.  
Darc took a tentative step towards Link, holding out his palm. "I..."

Link shook his head furiously. "Can we just...forget...this...happened..." he stammered, turning away. He felt Darc's familiar arms fold around him from behind, comforting him. He didn't resist.

* * *

Vaati threw open the doors of the room where he had seen Chain mere minutes ago, immediately noting that the room was empty. Several chairs were overturned, and the window was open.

"Oh my..."

He was pushed aside by a raging Queen Zelda, her steely blue eyes filled to the brim with fury. "What happened here? Vaati? You said Link was here-"

"He was, but a moment ago, your majesty," Vaati said, obviously distressed but keeping hold of his impeccable composure. "I was speaking with him just as your messenger fetched me. He appears to have left out the window. Perhaps...he realized you were coming? It's evident he doesn't want to see you."

"How would he have known? Did you tell him I knew he was here?" Zelda spat, casting an accusatory glance at her advisor. Vaati threw up his hands. "Of course not, m'lady. I would do nothing of the kind."

"How can I trust you now, you've already lied to me," she huffed. It was trivial, she knew, and she really had no reason to be mad at Vaati for doing his job- seeking information about the Zephyr. If Link had known something, but wouldn't come if she would be around, it was perfectly logical to keep it from her.

But then why was she so upset?

"He would have been a great asset on our journey to Zora's Domain," she sighed. Link and King Zora were old friends. But the ex-hero had drawn away from the public eye long ago. He wasn't one for the limelight- he wasn't made for it. But she only wished she could have the chance to speak with her old friend, perhaps make him see her side. Her authority was constantly being challenged by the upstart nobility that were rapidly growing in wealth and power.

She needed him. The Hero of Hyrule.

"Indeed...um, m'lady, you may want to take a look at this," Vaati said, his voice overwhelmingly shaky. Zelda snapped out of her trance, looking to her dark-haired advisor.

"What is it?"

He lifted a piece of paper. An eye emblem was drawn on it. With a perversely upturned Triforce beneath.

Zelda gasped. "The...the Order of the Zephyr?"

"It appears that way."

She wrung her hands. "In the castle? _Again_? Harming my guests? Vaati, I distinctly remember putting you to the task of finding those criminals?"

Vaati sighed, bowing. "I apologize, m'lady...they are slippery, and short of firing everyone in the castle, I cannot quickly discern who is in our employ that is also in theirs. Spies seem to be everywhere, and it is...delicate...if I let on that we are looking for them, the spies will become even more cautious. I am doing all I can. The meeting with Link was intended to help my search, not for him to become another victim..."

Zelda cringed as he referred to the Hero of Hyrule as "another victim". She sat down, sighing. "Vaati, we have to find him."

"And we will," he promised. "I will go to any lengths necessary to put a stop to the Zephyr. I will not fail you again, my queen." The man stood over her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I promise."

Zelda sighed. "What would I do without you, Vaati." In front of her people- and the nobility- she had to appear strong, flawless, without doubt or uncertainty. But around her advisers, Vaati and Colin, she could be frank.

Speak of the devil. "Your majesty? Someone said they saw you come down here," a familiar voice called out, and the young knight stepped into the room. Zelda and Vaati turned their heads, and the queen smiled.

"Colin," she said warmly, standing to greet him. Her smile vanished when she remembered why she was here. "Link...Link has been kidnapped. By the Zephyr."

The knight was taken aback. "Who...who would kidnap him? I haven't heard from him in ages...wait..." he looked around, noticing the few upturned chairs. There were other minute signs of a brief tussle- the table was pushed aside, and the window was ajar. Nothing lasting. "He was _here_?"

"Yes, Vaati invited him," she sighed, casting a gesture towards the tall, dark-haired lord. Vaati raised a hand to his forehead.

"If only I had left some guards...I had imagined the Hero of Hyrule could protect himself."

"He can," Colin said defensively. "Link wouldn't let himself get beaten by some thugs. He's one of the most skilled swordsmen in all of Hyrule. Something doesn't feel right," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Vaati expectantly.

Vaati offered a shrug. "He is not here, and the Zephyr left their calling card. Either he was taken, or he went with them willingly."

Colin snorted at the very idea. "That's not likely."

"I do not know what to tell you, then," he sighed. "M'lady, we cannot let word of this escape."

Zelda nodded. She knew Colin would be concerned about the ex-hero- Link had trained him, after all. In fact, it was on Link's recommendation that she even hired the boy to be on her personal guard, when he was no older than eighteen. The boy proved his worth- he had even saved her life, eventually earning him the position of guard captain, and her most trusted bodyguard. His father, she knew, was a renowned swordsmith. He wasn't a Hylian, hailing from the southern city-state of Ordon- the same village Link was from- but his loyalty to the crown was unwavering and unquestionable.

Vaati looked outside. "It grows later and later in the day, m'lady. Should we pursue the Zephyr, or...head to Zora's Domain, as planned?

Zelda sighed. She couldn't cancel the arrangement she had made with the Zora king- especially after the murder of his subjects in her home- but could she really leave Link, the one who had saved her kingdom all those years ago, at the hands of the Zephyr?

"Perhaps...we could send Colin after the hero?" Vaati offered.

Colin shook his head indignantly. "And leave my queen unprotected? You speak madness."

"But who better- is he not your old friend? Are you not worried about him?"

"Of course I am, but my queen comes first," he said firmly. Zelda pondered for a moment.

"You should go. Vaati is right. I will have the rest of my guard. You should form a party and search for Link. Hyrule is indebted to him and I will only settle to send my finest to free him from our enemies."

Colin faltered. "My lady...I cannot leave your side, especially at the start of a journey to a dangerous meeting. The Zoras are not happy with us."

"Its not negotiable, Colin. That's an order," she said coldly. "Find the Hero. Bring him home...safely. I will be fine."

Zelda walked by the young knight, stopping and turning briskly to place a tender hand on his cheek. "Please...do not fail me. Don't fail him."

The queen left the room, and Vaati followed, stopping beside Colin to slide in a parting comment before slipping away from the blond knight.

"Don't worry, Colin. I will take excellent care of our beloved queen."

* * *

_I don't want to forget this. I want you to accept it...to accept me._  
The words didn't come to the shadow. He had just tried, but he couldn't bring himself to offer his feelings to Link, not with the degree of overtness called for by words. He had thought Link perhaps returned them, but now, he felt as if he had already been rejected. Forget? How could he forget...his lovely light...even now, his lips were inviting and tempting, a forbidden realm at this point. Link had just made it clear he didn't want any more kisses.

"I...sure, Link," he said awkwardly as he held his light in his arms, the soft, familiar skin on his arms hot and vital to the touch, heavenly despite the pain. He reflexively ran his hand over it, smooth and warm. Though contact with Link's skin was painful, he felt as if he craved it more and more with each passing day.

Though he could still feel the burn on his face from Link's strike.

Sunlight was beginning to draw in over the skyscape as dawn approached. The two went back to the campsite, the silence between them tense and awkward. Neither was able to verbalize their raging emotions. Lindy was busy tending a boiling pot that was nested in the coals of a low orange fire.

"Breakfast," the chipper magician declared, frowning as she saw the twins' sombre expressions- and Darc's evident injury. "Whoa, did you two get in a fight?"

"No," both boys repeated in unison. Lindy shrugged. "C'mon, you guys need to eat."

Darc didn't need to eat, normally, but he welcomed the chance to occupy his attention with something other than his light. He picked slowly at his bowl, eventually giving up and setting it aside, turning his attention to the dirt. As a shadow, he gained energy from surrounding darkness, and things like eating and sleeping were unnecessary. Sure, he _could_ eat, and maybe he could reach a state resembling sleep, but it wouldn't really do him any good.

The morning progressed, and relations between Link and Darc didn't improve much. Lindy's attitude eventually became infectious and Link stopped sulking, but Darc didn't really speak to anyone for the rest of the morning.

_You seek the hand of someone whom you know will never return your affection._

They finished packing up the camp and were about to hit the road when they heard the footfalls of many horses approaching. They watched the road and saw a moderately sized caravan of Hylian soldiers approaching. A coach followed them, emblazened with the Hylian Crest, the rear brought up by another small group. There were maybe a dozen in total.

"That's the royal Hylian guard," Lindy pointed out. She tilted her head. "I wonder where the queen is going?"


	15. Vendetta

**A/N Wow, haven't updated in forever! Not a lot to say, but I hope that I still have readers! Wow!**

**Anyway, I have decided to move the "home page" for this fanfic to .com/. Updates will still get posted here, too, but inbetween stuff, progress reports and art will all be posted to the blog so its worth a look.**

**Enjoy! ~Oniyuri**

"We're ready to depart, sir," a gruff man murmured to Colin. The blond you nodded solemnly, gesturing away. "Meet me at the gate to East Hyrule Field," he said in response, simply and tonelessly.

The solider backed away without another word, joining a group of four other men and relaying the orders. They departed, leaving Colin in silence.

The knight sat on a hard wood chair, his countenance pensive. He seemed dejected; his queen and Lord Vaati had already departed for Zora's Domain, leaving him behind to hunt for the Zephyr. A tumultuous storm of emotions consumed him. If someone had told him yesterday morn that Zelda would so quickly leave him behind to go off with Vaati alone, he would have laughed at the possibility. But as soon as the raven-haired lord had so much as suggested it, she had been sold on the idea. It cut him deeply that she could toss him aside so quickly, like an interchangeable hired sword.

He met with his men at the gate, the group astride some of Hyrule's best horses. The party was alert for any sign of their hidden enemies- they split into two groups, aware of both the weight and the inherent futility of their search. The soldiers knew that the life of the Hero of Hyrule could hang in the balance, but they also knew that they had no idea of where to start.

Only one member of the party was younger than their leader, a hotheaded youth of nineteen with an uncanny aptitude for the bow; normally, Colin would bring only the finest, seasoned soldiers on such an important expedition, but there was something about the teen that Colin judged him worthy over.

Tzai, the youth, spoke up. "How are we supposed to find these people?" He voiced the heresofar silent fears they all harbored. Colin clutched a parchment, Vaati's seal affixed, that detailed everything they knew about the Zephyr. It was only marginally helpful.

"Vaati's notes read that the Zephyr likely kidnapped Link in an effort yo learn the whereabouts of the ancient relic known as the Master Sword," Colin explained. There was silence.

"What would they want with an enchanted weapon from a fairytale for," Tzai spoke up after an awkward moment. Colin frowned.

"A fairytale?" I happen to know that Link used the sword from the very myth you speak of to dispel a great threat to our land. We all owe him a great service."

"Some hero," one of the older soldiers murmured. "He all but disappeared after a brief spell of acting the part, no one's seen him in years. He was never cut out for the role- I don't see why we treat him as such."

"He saved Hyrule," Colin said, indignant. "And me. I was kidnapped by Bulbins when I was a boy and he rescued me. I owe him my life."

There was no verbal retaliation, but it was evident that the outspoken soldier was not the only one not quite sold on the idea that they were obligated to find and rescue the Hero of Twilight.

As this occurred, the aforementioned hero was tromping cautiously through a dark hallway, a rusty iron lantern clutched in his bare, cracked hands. His hair was plastered against the back of his neck by sweat, his nerves set on edge every time he turned a corner. He was in what appeared to be the Zephyr's dungeon, where Link was being held. He was almost disappointed by what he found; anticlimactic cell after cell came up empty, and there didn't appear to be a guardian dragon anywhere in sight. He wouldn't give up just yet; they evidently had hidden his son's cell somewhere surreptitious so a rescue mission such as this would be neutralized peremptorily. He had to be around here somewhere.

He unwittingly stepped in a large puddle, soaking his stolen tanned leather boots. He shook off the water as best he could, but he did not realize that a Zephyr guard was just around the corner.

"What was that?" he heard, and Chain lifted his lantern and snuffed it out as swiftly as he could, slipping into the darkness to look for a hiding place. His hands slipped over the wood of a hollow crate and he ducked behind it, crouching as silently as he could.

"Must have been a rat," he heard the guard murmur. Perhaps in full daylight the guard would have caught a glimpse behind the crate that Chain hid by, but with only a lantern for light he, thank the gods, didn't catch sight of him.

Chain rose slowly as the guard turned away, deftly falling in step behind him and clasping a hand over the man's mouth.

"Where is the boy," he hissed into the man's ear.

"Boy?"

"The boy. The prisoner," Chain demanded, his voice like smoldering flames. There was a terrifying intensity to his breathy words, like a rather annoyed lion.

"There's no boy," the man said, clearly distraught. He didn't appear to be the sharpest sword in the Zephyr's arsenal. Chain didn't flinch. "I mean...there's no one down here! I'm the only guard here, there are no prisoners..."

Chain hesitated. Could he be lying? Chain fumbled for the man's belt and his free hand fell upon a knife sheathed there. He drew it and pulled it up close to his face, his arm taut around his neck.

"Take me to him."

The man was trembling. "I am not lying to you...who are you?"

Chain pulled back the knife and slammed the guard into the stone wall, effectively knocking him out. He unhooked the knife's sheath and fastened it to his own ensemble before stashing it. It was likely that the man was telling the truth. Link was not here, and he had bought it. Of course they would use his son against him- they had seen a weakness and exploited it. But that hadn't counted on Chain being confident enough in his own skills to escape and attempt to retrieve Link on his own. Or at least, they hadn't appeared to, with the one measly guard down here.

At least, he hoped he was right. But Link did have the unruly shadow boy protecting him, after all, Chain remembered, wincing at the memory of Darc's fists. The boy was definitely superhuman- his speed, strength and wits far exceeded that of his son's, who he was someone sad to observe in the short time they had been together, had little to no fighting experience. He doubted that Darc would let his son get into any significant trouble, which was the reason he hadn't pursued Link immediately after coming to his senses. He shouldn't have run, but...how could he confront Link, after Agitha had called him by the same name? How would he explain why he had lied? Why he had left? He couldn't because he knew he had acted rashly in the past. He couldn't fix those mistakes. He didn't deserve to have the chance to. Chain knew that.

He took the man's lantern, deftly retrieving a flint from a leather pouch on his belt and setting a spark to the viscous Yellow Chu Jelly inside the lamp. It was perhaps half full, or less, but Chain didn't want to think about that right now. He didn't have any spare oil. He needed to get out of here, and fast.

Before Kikuro noticed he was gone.

The wheels of a carriage turned steadily on the dirt road, the shuffle of the royal caravan's feet rhythmically pounding. Lord Vaati sat next to the Hylian queen, talking quietly.

"King Zora has been monarch since he was a child. He is young and fiery, and is bitter at the crown," the adviser helpfully reminded, a sense of urgency in his voice. "We must remember the situation's delicacy in the Zora capital."

"Yes, I know," Zelda said irritably. She leaned against Vaati, exhausted. She couldn't be home soon enough, but this trip was important.

Vaati placed a comforting arm around the queen. "Ah, but my queen is probably tired of this talk. Let us address fickle politics upon arrival. Another topic, then. I noticed that Sir Colin has an eye for you, if you don't mind me saying, my lady."

Zelda flinched with a start. "Colin?"

"I only point this out, my lady, because you seemed so concerned about your continued eligibility as a monarch, and he does seem rather fond of you, I have noticed."

She bit her lip. "He's so young...and he is not of noble blood, either. A few months ago, I would have never thought of it. But with how things are these days...and with still no heir to the crown...I suppose I cannot afford rule anyone out, can I? You are right. He is sweet on me. It's painfully obvious to everyone, I now fear."

"And you? What do you of him?" Vaati grinned. The queen remained silent. Vaati changed the subject. "You know, m'lady," he began, his voice careful. "Zelda."

"Yes, Vaati?" Zelda answered drearily.

"I bring up Colin, actually, not just because I noticed his affections for you, but also because I am your adviser and servant, and remain concerned for your well-being and your political standing. It remains a problem that there is no heir, and the only possible solution is for you to wed."

"That is true, but to whom? The Hylian nobles don't wish to marry off their sons to a middle-aged monarch from a dying line," she sighed. "And I don't know if I could tolerate those fools as king, either. And least of all, its not proper for me to go around making marriage requests. As for neighboring kingdoms..."

"The Kirilan prince just celebrated his sixth birthday last month," he finished helpfully. Zelda groaned. "What is a queen to do, Vaati?"

"Zelda..." Vaati said, lightly brushing a hand over the queen's hair. "You know, there may be a certain eligible nobleman who would fit the bill."

"Might there be?" Zelda said incredulously. Vaati nodded. "Yes...a prince, in fact. From the far north."

"My knight in shining armor?" Zelda joked. Vaati smiled.

"Not quite. This man, he is not just noble. He was a prince. The country was small, and he was the second-born son. But there was a tragedy- a demon attacked the royal family. An assassin sent by a foe, no doubt. Only the prince escaped. He is the last in his line," he explained. "The prince of Alta."

Zelda sat up suddenly, leveling her gaze with Vaati's. His expression was solemn. "My name is Prince Vaati Alta," he said. "And what I tell you is true. I am not just a shrewd politician who earned the status of lord from his queen. I chose to hide my past because I was not sure where the demon that had been sent to kill me was. I thought it better to stay inconspicuous. But now, Zelda, consider this. If I might have your hand in marriage, I will renounce all my secrets, for I have no reason any longer to keep them. I know who the demon was working for, now, and if we combined our strengths, we could produce an heir to carry on both our lines, restore the power of the crown, and finally settle our vendetta."

"Our vendetta? Whatever do you mean? Who was the demon working for?" Her voice was sharp.

The lord's voice was grave. "Why, my queen. The Order of the Zephyr."


	16. Memory

It was twilight when the trio arrived to the Zoran city. The royal caravan was making quick pace ahead of them, and Lindy had suggested that sticking close might deter unscrupulous men that could be lurking the road, but it did slow their progress. A guard had hung behind to give them a quick interrogation when they noticed they were following, but Lindy chattily explained that they were traveling to Snowpeak. The guard seemed enchanted with Lindy's charisma, and they weren't accosted following this encounter.

The roads of the Zora's Domain were cobbled with bits of broken shells and pebbles, each as round as if they had been plucked from the riverbed after being worn smooth. A light dusting of sand from the feet of the waterdwelling people seemed to cover all of the ground; the stone buildings came in all sorts of shades of white and pastels, glinting in the warm, diluted sunlight that sparkled from the water. Canals swept though the city, short waterfalls matching the stairsteps alongside the street. Zoran children were being ushered indoors by watchful mothers for their supper; the salty scent of grilled fish and roasted kelp wafted through the air.

The mountain pass to Snowpeak Province was in the uppermost tier of the city, near the palace. They sped up alongside the caravan, and Lindy, still astride her broom, waved to the guard that she had spoken with earlier, winking snarkily as they passed.

"...the city is crawling with them, now," Link heard a Zora say, aside to his comrade. They stood near the entrance to a dimly lit alleyway, their scales shimmering with clear water and sunlight.

"...filthy, ignorant..."

"...can't keep to their own business..."

"...look, there's their queen now," one said venemously, glancing towards the road behind them as the wheels of the carriage that carried the Hylian monarch.

Link leaned in closer to Darc, his fingers closing on the soft material that covered his abdomen, not stopping to wonder if the dull heat he fell beneath his fingertips was the gentle scalding of his skin. He suspected Darc would regardlessly deny it if he asked. His nerves jingled with anxiety, and Darc's familiar frame comforted him.

Was his form so familiar because it was his own?

"Darc, we should get out of here quickly," he urged. With what they had seen on the Great Hylian Bridge, their welcome in Zora's Domain could be quickly worn out. It was best to head on through to Snowpeak.

"Don't worry, its not too far to Snowpeak, we just have to get through the mountain pass!" Lindy replied. Link looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, though..." he said with concern. Would a Zoran inn take them in for the night?

Darc laughed. "Link, you are with a shadow magician and a shadow. Sunlight, or lack thereof, isn't really a concern."

Link wasn't convinced, but he surely didn't want to stay in the Zoran capital. They arrived at the town gate that led into the Zoran territory of Snowpeak, a freezing river dotted with ice floes serving as the border between the Zoran monarchy and the Hylian province.

Zoran guards stood at the large, heavy stone gate, blocking the path. Another group of Zoras were talking to them, looking distressed. Darc's red gaze met theirs. "Why won't you let us pass?"

"There is a blizzard. The road is closed," one of the guards said to him wearily. He then returned his attention to the rancorous Zora group.

"We are going, regardless," one of the Zoras urged. "Snow and wind is nothing new to us, we make this trip often. It is imperative we get to Snowpeak City tonight, and we are out of time to wait out the storm. Let us go."

The guards looked reluctant. "We can't actually refuse you, but it would be irresponsible of us to allow it. It is a death wish," one offered. "Do you understand what we are telling you? The storm is unnavigable."

"We are going," the Zora, presumably the group's leader, repeated. The guards stepped aside remorsefully.

"Excuse me," Darc called out, urging Asa a few steps forward. Lindy touched down to the ground from her broom, holding it at her side like a staff.

The Zora turned to him. "Demon," he said, his black eyes narrowing. "A demon astride a horse."

"I may be a demon of luck," Darc said, a smile twitching at the edge of his lips. "Me and my party are in a hurry to arrive at Snowpeak City. We wish to accompany you through the storm."

"Bad luck, maybe," the Zora said, unconvinced. "Why should we put ourselves at risk?"

Lindy spoke up, approaching the Zoran man. She smiled, broom clutched in her hand like a dance partner. "We are those who study the arcane arts. We are adept magicians at seeing through the unseen and divining the unknown. A valuable asset in a storm, to be sure, but if that isn't enough to convince you, perhaps you are familiar with the strength of numbers? We are on a humble pilgrimage, nothing more, and wish your folk no harm."

The Zora tilted his head thoughtfully, looking at the others in his group. There was an almost familial bond between the four Zoras- Link wondered if they were related somehow.

Without a word, there seemed to be agreement. "You will accompany us, strange humans. We trust you will not make us regret our decision." It wasn't a question.

* * *

The shack where Chain had been held captive was unassuming on the outside, as most of the base appeared to be underground. He slipped out the front, his blue eyes falling scanning his surroundings. The place was oddly familiar to him- of course. This was a village he had long ago visited but, at that time, had only found one inhabitant assailed by many bulbins. It was slightly less shabby now; many of the buildings had seen a good amount of repair. He doubted that sweet old lady was still here, probably taken away with the years. The place looked empty, but it hummed with a sense of activity that made Chain uneasy.

Chain didn't have his pack- was it still in the castle, or in Kikuro's custody?- and Epona wasn't anywhere in sight. His fingers flew to his neck- his necklace was gone. Cursing under his breath, he peeked around the corner- there was one Zephyr and a few bulbin guards on patrol. He turned back inside, looking for anything that could aid his escape- a shovel caught his eye, leaned against the inner wall, caked with dirt. He picked it up, the worn wood heavy in his hands. It wasn't a sword, but...

He ran- without a bow or even a slingshot, he had no element of surprise on his side. The first bulbin to see him met a face full of shovel; a second rushed to him, a club in hand, battering Chain's ribs from the back. He grimaced as a sharp pain shot up his side, and staggered around to face the bulbin, smacking it down with the shovel just in time to avoid a flaming arrow whizzing past his ear. Chain noticed two Bulbins atop watchtowers armed with bows, and the human guard he had seen running towards him with two sickle blades drawn.

A shovel wasn't the most elegant weapon, but Chain's reflexes and footwork were as sharp as ever. He stepped aside to let the sickle slice through the empty air before slamming the shovel as hard as he could towards the Zephyr's torso- but he was deft as well, and jumped back, his sour expression scarcely cloaked by his hood.

Chain charged him, but the Zephyr's blade fell a nick too close to his arm, tearing the fabric and drawing blood. Wincing, Chain swung a foot to jar the man's footing and slammed the shovel over his head, a loud crack rang out as force struck bone. The tall man's form staggered back, crumpling to the ground. Chain dropped the shovel as he noticed a fiery arrow had stuck into the ground next to his boot, heating and blackening the leather. He drew it back quickly, extinguishing a smoldering flame, and he heard a horn sound out. He had taken out the ground-level guards, but one of the archers atop the watchtower was calling for help.

Chain ran for the narrow passage out of the town, his eyes flitting back and forth for something- anything- that could help him, his breath heavy, the footsteps and horn calls of Bulbins and men echoing in his ears painfully and sharply.

Stumbling, Chain fell to his knees; he tripped on a clump of grass he had been careless enough to catch his foot on. He looked at it, and all of a sudden was overtaken with tears, the blood from his wound still drenching the rough cloth of his sleeve and his abdomen burning with the pain of what he suspected were cracked ribs, voices filling his ears and memories filling his mind, painful memories from when he was still young and just beginning to make his worst mistakes.

"_Link...you've been home for a few days, I've noticed...you haven't spent much time with Epona, so I have been taking care of her for you...you know, since you are around. I hope you don't mind me helping."_

"_No, that's okay, you don't have to talk to me. I know you are sad, and that's OK, because I'm always going to care about you, Link. I will be here for you always, here at home. I know since your adventure you have been restless, but you keep coming back...maybe there is a reason for that, I tell myself. Link, I know you don't really want to talk...please, look at me, at least? Humor me, Link. Can you answer a question for me?"_

_They were in the tree house, the house that was likely now covered in dust and cobwebs, the house that his parents had built before he was born, the home they had abandoned when their son was born. They had left him with Rusl and his young wife Uli, before she was even a mother in her own right. The house he had moved into when he turned sixteen. It was the only thing his parents left him, an empty home and an empty heart. He hadn't thought about them much since his boyhood- Rusl was as much of a father, Uli as much of a mother, and Colin as much of a brother as Link could ever hope to know, and he had accepted that by now, nineteen years old, at the cusp of adulthood and facing the newly-crowned Queen and the rest of Hyrule breathing down his neck, looking to him for guidance, hope and a future free of the plague of darkness._

_Nineteen years old._

"_Link, please answer me...I have to ask you this...it's important."_

_Ilia stood in his threshold; he was in his loft bed, facing the window, her voice carrying to his ears with the wavering vibrato of someone on the verge of tears. He slowly turned his torso to look at her, and saw her looking up at him with those watery green eyes of hers, her small lips quivering. He gave a grunt and turned back to his window._

_It must have sounded like agreement to her, because she continued: "Link, you know, you were really the only boy, you know...I felt close to...here in Ordon, and...I had always thought, perhaps, that you and I...well, Link, I guess what I am asking is...you are staying here, in Ordon, right? You keep coming back...and I have to know...when will you stop this? Are you even listening? When will you look at me again, talk to me again, when will you stop running off?"_

_Link paused a moment before answering honestly. "I don't know. Probably never."_

"_I miss you," she blurted out, and it sounded almost as if her barrier had cracked, her voice trembling, tears forming and dribbling down her red cheeks. "Link...haven't you missed me too? I always though that we...ever since we were young, it seemed so obvious and plain to me...that you would be with me, here in Ordon, and we would have a family here together..."_

_Link didn't answer, again, unfeeling and unphased. Ilia's tears came in more strongly now, practically choking on her words. _

"_Link...answer me this...do you...did you ever...love me?"_

_Link turned to the girl, his face unreadable, and he stopped for a moment, climbed down his ladder, and looked her in the eyes, her breath seemingly stopped and her hands wringing together._

"_Ilia." He said it as if he never wanted to say the name again, as if it were something he would rather forget he had known; just as she had once forgotten his._

"_Link..." she reached out to him, but he brushed her away._

"_Ilia, I can't...I can't love you," he said, and his own tears formed as he thought of the weight his words would have on her heart, because he had thought the same thing in their youth, that it was obvious he would one day marry the girl, just as it had been obvious he would be herding goats and fishing and eating pumpkin stew for the rest of his life, free of burden and care. But that was before he had saved Hyrule, before he was named a hero, and before he had met _her _and had everything taken away from him. He knew that life, just like the one with his parents in the treehouse with the son they hadn't loved enough to take with them, was gone before it started. It was gone the moment he had stepped through the Twilight's veil and woken up to that toothy grin, that smile he would come to love and treasure more than anything else on this world."Maybe I could have at one point, but it doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters, Ilia. You should go home. I am leaving in the morning."_

_Ilia was frozen to the spot, her arms still outstretched. "When...when will you be back?"_

_He sighed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Goodbye, Ilia." He prepared to usher her out gently, but she resisted. She grabbed the cloth of his shirt, pressing her cold, quaking lips to his, her kiss salty and bitter on his mouth. Several moments passed, and she retreated, her green eyes searching for some kind of emotion on Link's face. She couldn't find any. Her hands were still pressed to his chest, and she paused for a moment, her eyes flitting to his neck. She reached for it, her hands falling upon a familiar string of beads, and she pulled the necklace out of his collar, finding a horseshoe flute still attached._

"_Link...promise me you'll keep this always...won't you? Even if you never come home, even if you want to forget about Ordon and forget about me...just keep this. For me. For Epona."_

_Ilia withdrew her palms, crossing her arms awkwardly over her breast before taking a step towards the door._

"_I...hope I will see you again one day, Link," she said, closing the door behind her. Link stood fixed to his spot, his hands clutching the horse call on his neck that Ilia had given him those two years ago, which he still wore, and he silently promised, yes, I will, Ilia, always, for you, for Epona._

He looked at the grass he had tripped on, reaching out for it, his fingers falling upon the reeds, breaking it off of the plant. He rose to his knees, pressing the reed to his dry lips, wetting them carefully before blowing as hard and loud as he could, so that its melody would pierce the voices and the horn-calls and reach the ears of the only one in all of Hyrule he knew he could depend on.

A neigh sounded from down the path, and Chain stood up, seeing several Bulbins closing in on him, but Epona was already by his side; he jumped into her saddle, laughing despite the pain in his chest and his arm, and they galloped away, as Epona saw the men and the monsters and was just as scared as he was, and she went faster than she had in ages. Chain pressed his hand to his breast, his fingertips again searching for the charm, which he had promised to always wear, but of course it was gone, it was with everything else the Zephyr had taken from him when he had been captured. He couldn't say whether or not he would ever see it again, the one thing he had been able to promise the closest friend he had as a boy, the one consolation he had been able to leave her.

By the time the Zephyr found their mounts and chased after him, the ex-hero of Hyrule was already gone.

**A/N: Finally up! I had about five hundred more scenes planned for this chapter but it keeps getting split up into more and more parts and its getting really crazy, so hopefully those things will happen next time! ALSO: make sure to visit/follow HEROOFDARKNESS (dot) TUMBLR (dot) COM for art, progress updates and contests for my readers! Ask me questions or give suggestions for the story! Most of you guys are pretty quiet and it makes me sad. Even just dropping a review here would help me update quicker! :')**

**Questions for reviewers (answer in your reviews OR answer on the tumblr.)  
- Would you like to see more of Chain's (Link's) past in the detail of this chapter or should I focus less on him and more on Link and Darc?**

**-Who is your favorite character in HoD so far?**

**-What is something about the story or a character in the story that you would be interested to know more about?**

**-Would you be interested in reading HoD mirrored on AO3 instead of FanFiction?**


End file.
